Inuyasha  Child again
by dragonsfire18
Summary: Dur in a battle againsed a horrible demon named erasia, inuyasha gets stuck in his body as a five year old. How will the little hanyou cope with having his friends find out about all his childhood secrets? And will poor Inuyasha ever return to being 17?
1. Chapter 1

CHILD AGAIN

by dragonsfire18

{Hi, this is my first fanfic story, i know the spelling is gonna be terrible (i suck at english _ ) but hopefully the ultimate cuteness of this story will make up for it =3. im gonna write more chapters as often as possible, my sinseer apoligys if they are short U_U hope you enjoy, (p.s i would love it if you would reveiw but pls only constructive comments XD, no mean things TT_TT, thank you)}

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha or any of the charactors or anything (although i would love to T_T)

CHAPTER 1 ... fight with erasia

"BUMP BUMP BUMP". "Oww, kagomi inuyashas hurting me again" cried shippu as he jumped onto kagomi's head. "INUYASHA" kagomi growled as she turned to face him, "For the love of god, leave shippu alone". "Feh, he needs to learn to defend himself not to run to his mommy, that little wimp" Inuyasha stated as he walked past heading for the front of the group. "SIT BOY" She yelled as he crashed to the ground. "that never fails to make me laugh" giggled shippu. "shippu's just a child, i bet when you were little you were just as helpless Inuyasha" kagomi sighed as she walked past him. "I was never a stupid helpless whelp like that baby" Inuyasha shouted to kagomi. "im not a stupid helpless whelp" cried shippu. "SIT" Kagomi shouted again, "leave shippu alone already".  
Inuyasha turned to kagomi as he clambered up to give her a piece of his mind, before he said anything, kagomi froze "theres a jewl shard this way!" she cried as she started running , quickly followed by the rest of the group.  
They burst through a patch of tall grass to see a huge, red, scaley dragon demon. "look theres a piece of the jewl shard on its head!" yelled miroku. Inuyasha pulled out the titsaiga and began to lunge towards the demon. "WAIT!" shouted sango, but she was to late, a huge beam of misty pink light shot down from the jewl shard on the demons head smashed into Inuyasha at full force. Smoke filled the field and by the time it cleared, the demon had disapeared. The group gathered the hole where inuyasha had been hit. "what the..." whispered kagomi while the others stood in shock.

The next day Inuyasha woke come morning time. "what happend, where am I" he groand, as soon as the words left his mouth he shreaked, "what the hell happend to my voice"  
he cried panicly. Just then kagomi walked into the room. "Inuyasha, your awake" she said quetly. "Kagomi" he mumbled trying to make his voice sound less squeeky, "what the hell is going on?". "Umm inuyasha, you might wanna look in the mirrror" kogomi whispered, her eyes looked full of worry and consern. Inuyasha cocked his head in confusion and hopped out of the bed he was in. As he walked towards the mirror kagomi was holding, he noticed that everything looked huge, even kogomi. he took a look in the mirror and imidietly let out an ear piercing screech. "WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha screemed as he fell over in total shock. Just then Miroku, Sango and shippu walked in. "I guess Inyasha woke up then" sango mumbled sleepily. "w w whats g goin on here" Inuyasha cried, he was in total shock. "come with us out side, i will make some tea and we will tell you what happend" miroku smerked while holding back laughter. The confused, and quite scared little hanyou followed the group outside. They all sat down , everyone stareing in silence at the shivering dog demon. After about a minute, inuyasha burst out "STOP F***ING STAREING AT ME AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING On"! Miroku walked away to go and moke tea giggling under his breath as he walked, shippu burst out in a huge fit of laugheter and the two girls blushed and clasped their hands to their mouths to try to hold back the laughter. Inuyasha growled fiercly while going red with rage and embarrisment. "sorry inuyasha, you just look soo adorable" kagomi giggled.

A moment later miroku reterned with 5 cups of tea which he handed to everyone. "so Inuyasha" sango began, "Do you remember yesterday, battling that giant demon", she spoke to him like speeking to baby which pissed Inuyasha off, but he nodden anyway. "well its called an erasia, its power only affects humans, not demons,  
it shoots a beam from its head that erases the humans life till before they were born, but it wouldnt effect demons." she stopped for a few seconds to have a sip of her tea, then she continued, "seeing as your a half demon, it took away some of your life, your memory seems to still be the same, but you are trapped in your body from whe you were about five years old!". Everyone sat in silence staring at the shocked hanyou. It was true, Inuyasha was now a little doggy eared child only centimeaters bigger than shippu (despite being younger), he still looked exactly the same as normal exept shorter, cuter and compleatly dazed by what sango had just told him. "Umm, Inuyasha, you ok?" Kagomi said a few minutes later to the still in shock hanyou puppy. After about two minutes he finaly replied,  
"how do i get back to being 17" he murmered quietly under his breath, his eyes shaddowed by his hair. "well there are two knowen ways" sango replied. Then pup imedietly perked up hearing that there was a way out, "what are they?" he hurriedly asked. "well... the first one is to destroy the demon and take its jewl." she whispered softly. "thats gonna be tricky seeing as our best fighter is a baby" miroku sneered, "I aint a baby" Inuyasha growled. "hes right Inuyasha, you are to small to battle, i dout you could even lift your sword" kagomi whispered softly. Inuyasha just grunted, "whats the second way?" he demand. "Well..." sango stared at the ground, "you can wait until you grow up naturaly again" she whispered saddly.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha squeeked, "THERES NO OTHER WAY?". Everyone looked away exept kogomi. "Its gonna be ok Inuyasha" she whispered softly. She looked into the childs eyes, there was a look of saddness, despair and fear. Tears appered in kogomi's eyes, "we will defete this demon Inuyasha, i promice" she yelled, tears filling her eyes. The infant hanyou stood up without saying a word. The group all turned to look at him, as quick as a flash he darted off into the forest. "INUYASHA!" Kogomi yelled after him, but he was gone.

{So... HOW DO YAH LIKE MY FIRST CHAPPY, sorry about terrible splling and grammer. I need ideas for later chapters so if you have any then pls revew. i will try to get the next chapter out this week, pls keep reading, i promice its gonna get a whole lot cuter ^/^!}


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ... Freaked out

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or any characters or anything (one day i will :D)

{well okie, here i am with chapter two, i wanna start by thanking Thekingofb.s for all the awsome advice (THANX, U ROCK ^_^) and also to Red-Eyes-Black-Dragon101 and manga-animelove for commenting (THANK YOU X3). I hope you all enjoy chapter 2, again sorry for any bad spelling or grammer, i cant get spell check to work TT_TT oh and sorry if its a bit short again, im a slow typer. XD}

["WHAT!" Inuyasha squeeked, "THERES NO OTHER WAY?". Everyone looked away exept kogomi. "Its gonna be ok Inuyasha" she whispered softly.  
She looked into the childs eyes, there was a look of saddness, despair and fear. Tears appered in kogomi's eyes, "we will defete this demon Inuyasha, i promice" she yelled, tears filling her eyes. The infant hanyou stood up without saying a word. The group all turned to look at him, as quick as a flash he darted off into the forest. "INUYASHA!" Kogomi yelled after him, but he was gone.]

"OH NO, WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" Kagome cried in a paniced tone. miroku walked over and put his hand around kagome, "dont worry miss Kagome, we will find him" he said softly as his hand started to move to 'inapropreate places', which gaind him a slap from both sango and kagome. "But why did he run away" asked a confused shippu. "we dont know shippu, but i would guess its because he's having a tough time getting over the fact that he may have to grow up all over again and needs some time alone" sango calmly whispered to the kit. "we cant just let him wander around the forest alone though, hes only a child, what if theres a demon attack"  
Kagome announced. "I have to go find him", and on that note, she disappered off into the forest. "KAGOME COME BACK" sango called, "geez, sometimes that girl can be just as ignorant as Inuyasha, if a demon did attack then who would save her". "we better follow her" miroku sighed while still rubbing the two sore slap marks on his face.

Kagome ran through the thick forest whipping her head from side to side trying to spot the pint sized hanyou. "what if he got snached by a demon" she thought in a panic, "or demon slayer, or anyone who would hurt him". Kagome felt tears fill her eyes, "what if he's hurt and alone". Suddenly she stopped as her eyes caught a flash of red. There on a low branch of a tree sat the little pup, he was staring into the vast area of trees. Kagome felt her heart leap, "thank god hes alright" she sighed to herself. She quietly began tiptoeing towards the child so as not to startal him, but after two steps he steped on a twig, "CRACK".  
The little hanyou tensed up and swung his head round quickly, he relaxed a bit when he saw it was only kagome. Kagome walked over to the five year old and climbed onto the branch with him. The two sat in silence for a moment. "I cant be a kid again, please just wake me and tell be im having a nightmare" Inuyasha whispered, "I cant live like this again". Kagome looked at him, he was staring at the ground and making his hands into tight fists, the sight of him looking so upset made her want to cry. "we will get you back to your old self inuyasha, WE WILL KILL THAT DEMON" tears now streeked down the girls face. "dont cry kogome" Inuyasha mumbled, he grabbed her hand and they hopped out of the tree. Inuyasha looked into Kagomes eyes and she looked into his, "sango told me about how they treat child hanyous, and I promice I wont let anyone treat you that way" kagome cried. The child didnt reply, he mearly stared saddly at the ground.  
Just then Sango, Miroku and Shippu appered out from the thicket of trees.

"Finaly, we have been walking for hours looking for you two" shippu complained, "I only left ten minutes ago idiot" Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, inuyasha called me an idiot" shippu cried. "Inuysha Si..." Kagome started before clamping her hands to her mouth. The tiny warrior stared at kagome to see why he hadnt smashed to the ground. Kagome fell to her knees, once again tears rolling down her cheeks. Inuyasha ran over to her, "kagome, whats wrong" he cried panicly. "How could i" she whispered. The group gatherd round her. "I almost hurt an inicont child". "Please stop crying kagome" Inuyasha whispered softly as he placed his tiny hand on her sholder. She wiped her tears away, "Im so sorry Inuyasha, please forgive me" she sobbed. "Umm ok, i forgive you, now please just stop with the tears wench" mumbled a confused hanyou. Sango and Miroku helped kagome up and they began walking back to the camp site in silence.

A few minutes into their journy back inuyashas ears perked up, "Theres a demon coming" he shouted. the group jumped into their battle stance and drew their wepons. Inuyasha tryed to pull out his sword but as it transformed he crashed to the ground. "crap, kagome was right, its too heavy for me now" he thought to himself. "I dont sense a jewl shard" kagome sighed disapointedly. Just then a giant red bird demon swooped down and grabbed kogome, lifting her into the air.  
"HELP" she screemed. "KAGOME!" inuyasha called as he started running , he leaped in the air to try to land on a high branch neer the bird but as he started to jump he crashed down, "what the hell" he cried as he watched kagome get carried off. Miroku and Sango started running in the direction of the bird and shippu went to help inuyasha up. "I guess when you were five you couldnt jump to high" shippu giggled. "shut it" he growled angrly as he stood up, "hey, why you bein so nice to me anyway" Inuyasha questioned. "because big brothers are nice to there little brothers" shippu smiled proudly. "I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER YOU STUPID WHELP"  
Inuyasha snarled ferosiously. Sudenly he remembered what was going on and ran to try to catch up with Miroku and Sango, "Im coming kagome" he thought to himself.  
Shippu started walking back to the campsite alone knowing he wouldnt be much help in battle, "kagome says we are not just a group, but a family. shippu whispered to himself, "now im older than inuyasha, that makes me his older brother wheather he likes it or not". Shippu puffed up his chest, "Im a big kid now" he thought to himself.

{ok, i know its really short but i gotta go babysit my cousins and i dont want to wait till tomorrow to add this chapter. i promice i will get another published this week as well, please stay tuned for more, i have a really cute plan for chapter three =3}  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ... secret shame

Disclaimer- (*sigh) I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, i do own this story plot though XD

{Hiya ppls, if you are still reading my story then... THANK YOU XD, and pls ppl, i need more reveiws, okie heres a pritty cute chapter i think, again, sorry a about spelling, grammer and shortness.}

["I guess when you were five you couldnt jump to high" shippu giggled. "shut it" he growled angrly as he stood up, "hey, why you bein so nice to me anyway" Inuyasha questioned. "because big brothers are nice to there little brothers" shippu smiled proudly. "I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER YOU STUPID WHELP"  
Inuyasha snarled ferosiously. Sudenly he remembered what was going on and ran to try to catch up with Miroku and Sango, "Im coming kagome" he thought to himself.  
Shippu started walking back to the campsite alone knowing he wouldnt be much help in battle, "kagome says we are not just a group, but a family. shippu whispered to himself, "now im older than inuyasha, that makes me his older brother wheather he likes it or not". Shippu puffed up his chest, "Im a big kid now" he thought to himself.]

Later that day the group was trudging back to the camp site, miroku and sango were giggling about the events of the fight. "Oh my god, it was soo cute when he tryed to attack it and it just flicked him off" sango snickered, "ohh ohh, and when he got picked up and swung around and kagome had to end up saving him" miroku laughed. Inuyasha walked next to a silent kagome, his face was red with embarrisment and he was growling fiercely ant the comments he could here from the two laughing humans behind him. It was true, in the battle, unlike previous demon fights, inuyasha had been more of the damsil in destress while kagome had been the hero. He made his hands into tight fists and growled louder, no one paid attention exept kagome. "Poor inuyasha, he must be pritty embarrised" she thought to her self. When they arrived back to the camp site they decided they better make hast on finding the demon to turn the little hanyou back into his big hanyo self, so they packed up there stuff and started walking. Shippu was running around, jumping off trees, making up a game as the others walked.  
"that looks like fun, i wanna play" he thought to himself, he suddenly froze, "wait, im not a little kid, why do i wanna play baby games". "INUYASHA, you coming" yelled kagome. "YEH COMIN" he yelled back as he tryed to catch up.

A few hours after walking, kagome turned around to see the little hanyou trudging along far behind the others. she walked back to get to him, he was panting and stumbelling as he walked. "whats wrong inuyasha, you tired" she said in a baby voice. Inuyasha looked up at her,( he hated having to look UP at her), "Course I aint tired, its only like five o clock" he lied to her as he walked a little faster, he really felt verry tired, but he didnt want to admit it to kagome, "stupid childs body" he sighed to himself. About an hour later the inu pup let out a huge yawn, he could barly keep his eyes open, "dam, why am i so stupid tired so early" he mumbled to himself. Kagome looked back around to see her baby boyfriend barly able to stand, she quietly snuck behind him and scooped him up, placing him on her back as he used to do with her. Inuyasha flinched for a moment when he was lifted off the ground, but relaxed when he saw it was kagome, he would have protested but he was so tired and when she put him on her back he could smell her carming scent and feel her heart beat and he almost imedietly fell sound asleep. "Huh, i think hes asleep guys"  
kagome whispered to miroku, sango and shippu. The group stopped at stared at the tiny sleeping hanyou, "awww, he really is cute like this, can we not change him back kagome"  
whispered sango, "do you feel like you want one too sango dear" miroku whispered suggestively, Sango looked at him horrified and slapped him verry hard. "why is he already asleep,  
its way to early for bed" shippu whispered. "Hes only a toddler shippu, little kids like that need more sleep than big kids like you" kagome smiled, Shippu puffed up his chest and smirked happily. "We should stop to set up camp i supose, we cant carry a sleeping toddler hanyou around with us" miroku sighed.

About four hours later the camp was set up, the group had all (exept the sleepy inu) ate and were tucked up in sleeping bags. Kagome had layed inuyasha on a blanket and wrapped him up because he was to small for his own sleeping bag. later that night the little warrior was tossing and turning in his sleep, "nooo" he moaned, [inuyashas dream] "mommy, where are you", he was surrounded by mist and fog, "MOMMY" he cried louder. He could just about make out a lake, he walked over only to find a woman being dragged down by a big demon fish. "MOMMY" he screemed, tears flooding down his cheeks. "inuyasha, run" the woman yelled as she disapeered into the misty depths of the lake. "COME BACK MOMMY" he screemed "PLEASE COME BACK",Just then the big fish demon leaped out of the water at the pup,  
"AHHHHHH" he cried as its huge scaley body crashed into him, the last sight he saw was his mommys dismembered corpes floating in the lake, "nooo" he cried weekly.[end of dream]  
"AHHH" he gasped as he awoke, he looked around, still panting hevely and sighed, "not the nightmares again" he wispered. Suddenly he looked down, "CRAP" he thought panicly as he jumped up. Being carefull not to wake anyone, he grabbed the soggy blanket he was sleeping on and ran to the nearest river.

About ten minutes later Kagome woke up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, looking over at where she set down Inuyasha for the night. "whered he go" she thought curiosly.  
She walked out the hut and imidietly her eyes directed her to a trail of tiny wet footprints in the mud leading into the forest. "where could he have gone off to"  
she questioned to herself as she wearily followed the trail. After about ten minutes of walking she spotted a little red clad child sitting by a river. "what is he doing?" she thought. She tiptoed over but he soon heared her. His head swung round, he went bright red, "k Ka kagome" he mumbled nervously. "Whats going on Inuyasha" she said suspiciously. "Nothing, go away" he murmered going even more red. She walked over to him, he tryed to cover his "area" with his hands but she saw the wet patch anyway. "awww, inuyasha, did you wet the bed" she giggled softly. "NO" he yelled going redder that she thought was even possible.  
"aww, its ok inuyasha" she said as she put her arms around him. He felt compleatly and utterly humiliated, "its not my fault" he cried, "its this stupid body, and the nightmares and..."  
"You had a nightmare!" kagome interupted him. "well... yeh" he whispered looking at the ground. "Tell me what happend" she whispered, her taunting voice had disappered and she sounded calm and caring like a mother. "well, i dreamed about my mothers death" his eyes looked full of hurt and sorrow, Kagome squeezed him tight. " dont worry, its all ok now" she reasured him. He looked at her and smiled. "come on, lets go get you cleaned up" she giggled again. The red returned to his face. "umm.. Kagome" He whispered nervously, "yes inuyasha" she replyed. "well, umm, could you not tell the others about this" he stared at the floor, his face red with embarrisment. "Sure" she whispered softly. They both stood up and went to get the little, soggy hanyou cleaned.

{SOOO WHADYA THINK, i thought having him revel his embarrising childood secrets would make a funny add on to the story, and dont worry, more secrets will be reveled through out the story. please stay tuned for chapter four (i will try to get it published this week but i have gb 2morrow, judo on thursday and a super cool rave on friday so it may be a bit late ^_) Now an important matter, the chapters im writing, well i pritty much am makin them up as i go along which is VERRY hard, so if you have ideas on what i should put into the story, PLEASE tell me them and i will try to put them in, aslong as they are not rude (please no rude stuff, im only a kid T_T *looks up with big watery puppy eyes) ANYWAY, SE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!)  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ... Tawking (Yes its supposed to be spelt wrong)

Disclaimer : ALL RIGHT ALL READY, YOU KNOW I DONT OWN INUYASHA, FOR GODS SAKE STOP ASKING.:|

{HELLO and welcome, if you are reading this then you are on chapter four on my first fan fic, thank you to GCTIGERFAN1 for subscribing and to animefan for another comment. now i will begin with chapter four ^^}

["well, i dreamed about my mothers death" his eyes looked full of hurt and sorrow, Kagome squeezed him tight. " dont worry, its all ok now" she reasured him. He looked at her and smiled. "come on, lets go get you cleaned up" she giggled again. The red returned to his face. "umm.. Kagome" He whispered nervously, "yes inuyasha" she replyed. "well, umm, could you not tell the others about this" he stared at the floor, his face red with embarrisment. "Sure" she whispered softly. They both stood up and went to get the little, soggy hanyou cleaned.]

Later that day the group had got started looking for the demon again. Inuyasha still felt embarrised about the events of the morning, so whenever Kagome looked his way he just stared at the ground and blushed. "How could i show weekness infront of kagome" he growled to himself, "I just gotta show her im not a week little baby", he screwed up his eyes in deep thought as he tryed to think how he could show off and make himself look powerfull again. Suddenly a candle appered above his head (they didnt have lightbulbs back then),"Shippu" he thought evily as a nasty smile appered on his face. He quietly snuck over to the kit, BASH!, "owwwww, ka..." he cried but stopped as he thought for a moment, the fox kit swung round and bashed the hanyo on the head back, causing him to fall over. "OWWW" Cried Inuyasha, BASH, BANG, BUMP, the two began violently punching and kicking each other. "STOP IT YOU TWO" Sango and kagome yelled in unison, but the kids didnt listen and kept beating each other up. Suddenly shippu through a huge ball of foxfire at inuyasha causing him to go flying into a tree.  
"INUYASHA" kagome yelled panicly as she ran over. "shippu that wasnt nice, you should know better" sango scolded the kit, "But he started it" shippu whinned.  
Kagome reached inuyashas side, he had gone uncontious for a moment but woke when he heard kagomes voice. The hanyou toddler went red and pouted.

For the next half hour the group was walking, shippu ran around Inuyasha taunting him and making fun of the red faced half bread. After a while the group stoped for lunch. "I beat you, I beat you, now you know how it feels" shippu sung tunefully over and over to the pouting puppy while kagome prepaired a meal. "SUT UP ALL WEADY" the angry hanyou shouted. Shippu stopped taunting for a moment and looked at inuyasha confusedly, "what did you just say?" he asked while cocking his head. "Wat, are wou def" Inuyasha snarled, then he froze and slapped his hand to his mouth whilest goeing even more red. The group gathered around the embarrest hanyou. "Whats going on" Miroku asked suspiciously, shippu burst out in a fit of laughter, "h he hes talking, bwa ha ha, wierd, haha" laughed shippu who fell on the floor trying to catch his breath. Sango, miroku and kogome looked at each other then at inuyasha, "Inuyasha" kagome whispered sweetly, "would you say somthing for us". The child mearly shook his head, his hand still firmly clamped on his mouth, his eyes full of confusion and embarrisment. Miroku sighed,  
"I can get him to speek" he wispered to kagome. "HEY INUYASHA, YOU ARE A LITTLE CRY BABY" he shouted, "NO IM NOT, I NEBER EBER CWY" he yelled angrilly before slapping his hand back to his face and going red again realising he had fallen for mirokus trap.

For a moment the group just stared at him looking slightly confused and a bit shocked, then they just all bust out laughing like shippu. "BWA HA HA, OH MY GOD, THATS SO ADORABLE" kagome managed to shout between laughes. Inuyasha watched them angrly, after a few moments he began snarling ferosiously, the laughter started to die down, the whole group (exept inu) sitting on the ground trying to catch their breaths. "You done now" Inuyasha growled, "sorry inuyasha, its just that its not at all like you to be all cute, and the way you talk is adorable" kagome giggled between breaths as the little hanyou went red again and looked away.  
"hey kagome.." shippu began, "whats up shippu?" she replied, "why is inuyasha talkin different now to an hour ago?" he said cocking his head. Kagome paused,  
"I dont know" he replied as she swung round to sango for answers. "My guess would be that his inner baby is starting to take over or somthing" Sango explained.  
The group stood up and went to sit down and eat, exept inuyasha who stayed sitting where he was. Kagome brought him over some raymon and sat and watched while he silently took it and ate, about halfway through the cup he handed it back to kagome. "Whats wrong, you not hungry" he asked a little conserned, he didnt reply.  
The child turned to kagome and growled, compleatly shocked she asked "whats wrong, are you upset with me, please talk". Inuyasha shook his head and gave her a mean yet hurt look, immedietly she knew what was wrong. "Im sorry i laughed at you inuyasha, its not your fault you cant talk well" she apoligised as she put her hand on his sholder.

"I dont want wour pitty" he growled, but his growl was not an angry growl. Kagome put her arms around the sulky pup and squeezed him tight, "LEMMI GO MOMMY"  
he squeeled, as soon as the words left his mouth, a few things happend. First of all kagome relesed her hug and stumbled back, then inuyasha (having realised what he said cupped his hands to his mouth and went as red as his kimono, then sango, miroku and shippu (who had been spying on the conversation) started peeing themselfs (metaphoricly) with laughter at the poor inu pup. The shocked kagome looked into he hanyous eyes, seeing somthing that she had never seen before, "are those tears" she thought, just then Inuyasha dashed off into the forest (again, dai shya vou). "INUYASHA, DONT RUN AWAY" Kagome shouted as she chased the inu hanyou child leaving behind her friends who were still if fits of laughter. After running for about a mile, far enough for the others not to find them anyway,  
inuyasha stopped and hopped into a tree. Kagome (who had slowed down) looked around franticly for him. Suddenly she spotted a glimps of red from in a tree.  
Carefully as to not frighten the pup, she climbed onto his branch to find the tiny warrior sitting with his head in his hands wimpering. She put her hand on his sholder, "its ok inuyasha" she whispered reasuringly. He lifted his head up to see her, his eyes were blood shot and full with tears that he refused to let fall, his face looked so miserable and he was shakeing all over. The sight of the hanyou child so miserable made kagome want to cry, but she tryed her hardest to be strong for him.

"Im sorry we made fun of you inuyasha" kagome whispered "please dont cry". "I aint cwyin wench" he mumbled, "I neber cwy". It was true, he wasnt crying but he wanted to, soo badly, but he couldnt face making himself look even more week to kagome. "Im soo sorry inuyasha" she whispered again, this time a tear washed down kagomes cheak, she could feel his pain. "Dont cwy wench, i dont cawe if wou laf at me, dats your pwoblem" he grumbled, it was not true, the laughing had hurt his feelings, but there was something that hurt him soo much more. " I I miss her" he tryed not to whimper but failed, he turned away from kagome. She took a few moments to figure out who he was talking about, then it hit her, "you miss your mother inuyasha?" she asked saddly. "Uhh huuu" his voice was all choked up, Kagome turned him round and pulled him close into a hug, swaying him side to side as if comferting a baby. "Its ok, shh shh shh" she whispered softly as he sobbed into her lap, she felt her skirt start to get wet, "Its ok to cry sometimes inuyasha". "I aint cwyin" he sobbed, still sounding choked up. After a few minutes he lifted his head, his hair shaddowed his eyes but she could see the tear stains all down his cheaks, Kagome took a hankercheef from her pocket and dried his eyes. "feel better now" she smiled. He went red, "come on, lets get back to the others" Kagome whispered in a sweet and comferting voice. They hopped down from the tree and began walking. After a few minutes of walking, "It wasnt me cwyin" Inuyasha mumbled, "it was de baby side taking ober" He exclaimed. Both inuyasha and kogome knew that he was lieing though because even though he acted tough at seventeen, he was soft on the inside. Kagome just smiled, "I know inuyasha, I know".

{Okie, i think that was a pritty cute one aswell dont cha think ^/^, anyway i will try to get chapter five done tomorrow but if i cant then you may have to wait till sunday because i am extreemly bussy at the moment but please stay tuned, i promice i will try my hardest to get it published soon, oh and PLEASE, i really really need ideas for new chapters cos after chapter five then im totaly stuck, keep reveiwing, THX GUYS XD} 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ... Koga v kid

Disclaimer: its illegle for anyone under 18 to own anything, so how do you think its even possible for me to own the whole of inuyasha, stop asking already :(

{HI THERE PPLS, thanx for bearing with me, i know i didnt publish a story on friday but i was at a rave thing with a few friends, im actualy writing this on an app on my dsi which i will transfer to my computer l8ter because im out helping at a GB display today (making costumes and helping the younger ones reherse e.g). I wanna say thanks to akzuriej, inu-luver-4eva, syrahsyara and InuYashaMegaGirl for adding my story to their faves and a really big special thanx to manga-animelove who i think must be my like #1 fan, she has writen like 4 comments or somthing, so THANX XD. right now i am really running out of ideas for this story, so if no one gives me any ideas then i will have to end it soon (T_T) so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me your ideas ppl. On with the story now =3)

[After a few minutes he lifted his head, his hair shaddowed his eyes but she could see the tear stains all down his cheaks, Kagome took a hankercheef from her pocket and dried his eyes. "feel better now" she smiled. He went red, "come on, lets get back to the others" Kagome whispered in a sweet and comferting voice. They hopped down from the tree and began walking. After a few minutes of walking, "It wasnt me cwyin" Inuyasha mumbled, "it was de baby side taking ober" He exclaimed. Both inuyasha and kogome knew that he was lieing though because even though he acted tough at seventeen, he was soft on the inside. Kagome just smiled, "I know inuyasha, I know".]

About half an hour later the group was walking again in search of the demon, miroku, sango and kagome were walking at the back and chatting, andd inuyasha and shippu at the front. "come on, pleeeeeaaaasse play inuyasha, i know a really good game" shippu begged. "no" grumbled inuyasha, "i dont wanna pay baby games".  
Secretly he desperately wanted to play with shippu, but he knew it was his baby side takeing over and he didnt want kagome seeing him act even more childish.  
"But you are a baby" shippu smerked earning him a bump on the head, he turned around and hit inuyasha back twice as hard, inuyasha fell to the ground. "owwie, bug off you supid b******" he growled as he stood up and went to walk by himself. He would never admit it but he was having a really tough time trying to be a kid,  
shippu kept hurting him (and now it acctully hurt), everyone treated him like a baby, when he got hurt or upset he desperatly wanted to cry and now kagome sees him like her child rather than her boyfriend, he was terribly stressed out. Shippu joined him again, "PLEEEEEAAASSEEE!" he shouted in his ear, he wasnt that bothered about playing with the hanyou, but he could tell that it was annoying him so he kept going. Suddenly inuyasha swung round and grabbed the fox kit by the tail, "WAHHH" shippu sreaked as he was swung round and flung againsed a tree. The group ran over to see if he was ok, inuyasha just stomped off in a grump.

"Are you ok shippu" Kagome asked the dizzy kit. "uhh huu" he mumbled while holding back tears, "I just wanted to play with him". "I will go talk to him" Kagome sighed as she left miroku and sango to deal with the injered kit, "MAKE SURE TO SIT HIM A MILLION TIMES" she heared shippu yell after her. She found him sitting againced a tree in a mood. "INUYASHA" She shouted, the pup swung round, ears flatterned againced his head, "Stop yelling alweady"  
he snarled angrily. She had never seen him get so worked up over shippu being annoying, "whats wrong inuyasha, please tell me" she whispered softly. "EVERWEFING AND EVERWEONE" He yelled and turned away from her. "Oh inuyasha" she giggled as she sat next to the pup, putting her arms around him, "your such a grumpy kid". He didnt reply, he just growled at her and pushed her away. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar, "here" she smiled as she pushed the candy into his hands, "dont tell shippu though". He looked up at her confusedly, "why are wou being nice to me when I hit shippu, usely wou sit me"  
he asked. She putt her arms round him again and lifted him onto her back, this time he didnt push her off, "Because I can understand how hard this must be on you and shippu bullying you isnt helping" she whispered softly. Kagome began walking back to the group with inuyasha silently eating chocolate and rideing on her back.

By about six o clock that night they had still no sign of the demon and inuyasha had fallen to sleep on kagomes back. "could we call it a day now, inuyashas getting heavy" Kagome whined, secretly she didnt mind the child, he didnt weigh that much but she was a little worryed about him having an accsident on her only clothes.  
"yes, i dont think we are going to find the demon now anyway, erasiers only come out in day light and it being winter, its pritty dark now" sango explained.  
"Look theirs an old hut over there" shippu pointed out. They all checked out the hut, it seemed abandond, so they set up camp and had dinner. Later that night (about 11pm) inuyasha awoke with a gasp, "urg, another nightmare" he sighed, he stood up to check if he was wet and was releved when he wasnt, but he soon realised that he had to 'go' quite baddly. He rushed to the door of the hut but as soon as he got out he rushed back in panicly, "why am i afraid, im not afraid of anything" he questioned himself, he tried again but as soon as he saw how dark it was, he seemed to panic and run inside. He couldnt hold it for verry long so he did the only thing left he could think of. He tiptoed over to kagomes sleeping bag and tugged gently on the sleeve of her pajamas. "huh" she mumbled as she opend her eyes sleepily.  
She turned to see the red faced, shivering child looking up at her, "Inuyasha, something wrong?" she murmered while rubbing her eyes, he didnt reply but just looked away from her in embarrisment, she looked at him for a moment, he was holding his "area" and shifting his legs around alot. "Do you need to 'go'?" she asked, he nodded but didnt say a word, he looked towards the open door and back at kagome, a scared look on his face. Suddenly it clicked, "Ohh ok, your scared to go out by yourself" she whispered, he nodded a little and went more red. "Ok, come with me the" she whispered softly to the frightend child as she stood up.  
She held his hand and they walked out of the hut and over to the forest, "i will wait here ok" she mermered as he ran into the trees.

A few minutes later he was on his way back when a familier but horrible stench hit his nose, "Koga" he growled as he started running towards kagome. He reached the place he came in and as he suspected, there was the wolf standing next to kagome, both of them talking. The infant hanyou stomped over to the chatty friends, "Get lost you mangey wolf" he snarled, Koga looked around confused. "oh dear, this isnt gonna end well" kagome sighed. Koga squatted down to look at the child that had just offended him, "you look just like the stupid mut" he mumbled looking dazed, he gave a confused look to the child, the to kagome,  
"that is inuyasha, he got hit by the beam of an erasier" she sighed. Koga just sat there for a moment letting the information sink in, then he burst into a fit of laughter. "SUT UP WOU STOOPID WOLF" Inuyasha yelled, his face red with anger, this just made Koga fall over and laugh more, he was roling round on the floor barly breathing because he was laughing so much. Inuyasha growled and walked over to a large stick, he picked it up and walked over to the hysterical wolf, 'SMACK!'  
Koga stoped laughing and sat bolt up right before curling up into a ball on the ground (he was whacked in a 'sensitive' place for a man). This time it was inuyashas turn to laugh, Kagome looked at the pain filled wolf, then at the giggling baby hanyou, all she could think to do was smile, she felt sorry for koga but she haddnt seen inuyasha happy since becoming younger. After about five minutes kagome walked over to the wolf and helped him up, "sorry koga, umm lets talk another time, ok", the wolf just nodded to this remark and hobbled off. Kagome looked over at inuyasha, he had fallen back to sleep againcet a tree in all his laughter, a smile still plastered to his face. "He's so cute when hes happy" she smiled as she lifted him off the ground and carryed him back to the campsite, she lay him in bed and kissed him on the forhead, "night night inuyasha" she whispered as she went back to bed.

{AWWW isnt he cute, i have to thank the girls at GB for this, they helped me come up with ideas (they all really wanted inuyasha to hit koga in the nuts XD)  
anyway, i will get chapter 6 out by sunday or monday, it depends really, please send me any of your ideas and i will try to use them in my story, stay tuned, bye =3} 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ... new moon nerves

Disclaimer: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH why dont you listen when i tell you i dont flippin own inuyasha

{hello and welcome to my sixth chappy, first off i want to complain that no one is giving me any ideas, it is becoming hard to write storys, now i would like to thank my inuyasha fan club members at church for helping me with this next chapter, THX GUYS, and for all my readers, PLS REVEIW ME YOUR IDEAS, thank-you.}

[Kagome looked over at inuyasha, he had fallen back to sleep againcet a tree in all his laughter, a smile still plastered to his face. "He's so cute when hes happy" she smiled as she lifted him off the ground and carryed him back to the campsite, she lay him in bed and kissed him on the forhead, "night night inuyasha" she whispered as she went back to bed.]

The next morning the group was up by 6pm and kagome was prepairing breakfast (raymon) for the tired demon hunters. She handed a cup of the noodles to each member of the group. "Thanks kagome" shippu smiled happily, "yes miss kagome, you make a marvouless breakfast" miroku added. "Thanks, im glad you like it" kagome squeeked joyfully. Inuyasha, who had haddent said a word all morning and looked upset and grumpy, put his full cup of raymon on the ground and started to wander off.  
The whole group looked at the full cup of food, then at there sulky friend, "Are you not hungry inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled, she was shocked and conserned, never once had she seen her boyfriend turn down food, especialy raymon. The pup mearly shrugged and hopped into a low branch of a tree. The gang stood looking shocked for a moment,  
"w w what just happend" shippu stuttered, Kagome walked over to the napping toddler, "Umm inuyasha, are you feeling ok". He opend one eye and nodded before closeing it again. "Bu bu but you love raymon" she stuttered, He opend both his eyes, now looking quite annoyed, "Not hungry, ok" he grumbled. Kagome stood looking shocked for a moment, "okkieeee" she whispered nervously as she backed away towards the others. "he really isnt hungry" Kagome muttered, "maby hes possesed by a demon"  
sango warned, "This is creeping me out" miroku shivered. Suddenly Inuyasha walked though the crowd, "wou guys are weird" he mumbled.

About an hour later the group had set out for the day, Sango and kagome at the front, shippu and miroku at the back and inuyasha way infront away from all the others. "hes really acting wierd today, he didnt eat and he hasnt said a word all morning, im really worryed" Kagome confessed to sango. "uhh huu,  
i hit him with a ball of fox fire this morning and he didnt even punch me, he just said 'feh' and walked off" shippu cried, "shippu you gotta stop winding him up, you know how tough this whole thing is on him" sango sighed to the kit. "but hes always mean when hes big, this is my chance to get back" shippu complained.  
Sango gave the kit an angry glare, "Ok i wont bully him" shippu shreaked. By lunch time there was still no sign of any demons so the group sat down and kagome handed each of them a bag of chips. Inuyasha didnt touch his bag, he simply sat in silence with a grouchy look on his face. "Inuyasha are you sick?" Shippu questioned curiously, The tiny knight didnt reply he simply shook his head. "Please tell us whats wrong inuyasha?" kagome whispered, The pup looked over at the conserned teen girl, there were tears falling down her cheaks. Inuyasha slapped his hand to his head, "dont cwy kagome, im fine" he groaned. "y your n not fine, please tell me whats wrong" Kagome sobbed. "THERE AINT NUFFIN WONG" He yelled and stomped off. "That was wierd" sango muttered as soon as the dog eared child was out of hearing range. "I just cant figure out why he would be so edgy and depressed today" miroku sighed. "I have a pritty good idea why" shippu cried, The group gathered around the smily kit, "Isnt tonight the new moon". The group looked at each other, it all clicked, "Ohhhh, that makes sense, he gets freaked out when he turns human as a teen so being a small child must make it even worse for him" Kagome whispered. "I DO NOT GET FWEEKED OUT, I AINT SCAIRED OF NUFFIN" Inuyasha shouted from behind kagome making the group jump. "How long have you been there?" Miroku gasped trying to catch his breath, "bout 4 seconds"  
The infant sighed.

Later that day The group was back to their search, it was about 5pm and there hadent been any sights of any demons, let alone an erasier. Inuyasha was at the back of the group, by this time the child hanyou would normaly be tired as hell but tonight he was verry awake, he was sweating and becoming increasingly nervouse as it became darker and darker. "Its getting pritty dark, maby we should set up camp for the night" miroku sighed as he began reaching for sangos ass for the 50th time that day, 'BASH', he was hit with the boomarang thing (i dont know what its called). "Hes right, lets set up camp here" shippu smiled. The group stopped and miroku and sango started making up tents while kagome prepaired dinner. Shippu and inuyasha sat down on the soft grass knowing that being kids they wouldnt be much help. As the moon finaly appered in the sky, the child hanyou lost his ears claws and fangs and his hair turned from silky silver to raven black.  
"Dinners done" Kagome smiled, she started handing out some plates of sushi she had made from the fish she caught in the lake earlyer. When she gave a plate to the small human toddler she noticed that he was trembling, he had a look of sheer fear in his eyes, she sat down next to the frightend boy and put her arms around him. "Im fine" he growled as he pushed her arms away, "Its ok to be scared sometimes inuyasha" Kagome whispered, "I AINT SCAIRED YOU STUPID WEANCH" He snarled.  
"Fine then" She growled, she felt offended by the remark ignoring the fact he was a child, "If your not scaired then you wont mind feaching some fire wood for me".  
Inuyasha froze and gulped, "o out in t the dark forest" he whimpered. "Aww, is little baby inuyasha scaired of the dark" shippu giggled, he loved annoying his new 'younger brother'. "I AINT SCAIWED" He yelled and on that note he stomped off into the forest, "Are you sure he will be ok" sango asked a little conserned.

"Dont worry, i have a plan to keep an eye on him and teach him a lesson" Kagome smirked. The group followed the nervouse child into the forest making sure he wouldnt see them. Inuyasha was shakilly toddling along, wringing his hand and sweating, "dam it, why am i so afraid, i havent been scared of the dark since i really was five" he grumbled. Suddenly a twig snapped behind him, he shot around, " WH WHOs THERE" he squeeked, There was no reply, The petrified toddler swung his head around franticly, his breathing was rapidly increasing, he backed into a tree. "im not scared, im not scared, im not scared" he repeted to himself quetly.  
"RAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW" Yelled a huge creature as it jumped out from behing a tree, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screemed inuyasha going pale, he ran as fast as he could to escape the demon but it kept chasing him, suddenly he came across a huge wide wall, he stopped dead, "nowear else to run" he thought paniced. The terrified child pulled out his swored (it didnt transform) and stood shakily in a battle position, tears runing down his cheaks. The demon leaped towards the crying,  
frightend child with an ear peircing raw. Inuyasha dropped to his knees wetting himself with fear (quite literaly) and let got of the titsaiga and awaited his quick death, he opend his eyes after a few moments to find out why he wasnt ripped to shreads only to see Kagome, miroku, sango and shippu (who had shapeshifted into a large monster shape) all rolling, around on the ground in hysterics. "THAT WASNT FUNNY" Inuyasha yelled while going red, the group ignored him and kept on laughing. After about 10 minutes,  
the laughter died down, Kagome stood up trying to catch her breath, "so much for not being scared then inuyasha" she smirked, "I WASNT SCAIWED" he growled which just sent them all into another fit of laughter.

Later that night the group was all tucked up in their sleeping bags exept inuyasha and kagome who were sitting by the fire. "Sorry inuyasha, it was cruel of us to make fun of your fear like that" Kagome whispered softly. He didnt reply for a few moments but then, "Why am i afraid, i havent been scared of anything since i really was five?" he mumbled grouchily. "As sango said, must be the inner baby thing" kagome replyed. "When i get big again, wou are gonna pay for dat prank, wou know now shippu will neber let me live dis down now" The child growled. "Sorry inuyasha, it was cute though, i mean the fearless warrier cowering from a little fox kit" she giggled. "Feh" he mumbled as he went red. "You should get some sleep inuyasha" Kagome smiled to the embarrissed kid. "You know i neber sleep when im human" he yawned sleepily, "Its ok inuyasha, you dont have to be afraid anymore, you have all of your friends to protect you" Kagome whispered, "Feh, even if i wanted to sleep i couldnt" he grumbled going more red. Kagome layed his tired little head on her lap, "When mr moon is coming out to play,  
and mrs sun is going to bed, it is time for you, my precious, to rest your little head..." she began to sing before she was interupted, "feh, dont sing your baby songs weanch, there not gonna make me sleep" The tired toddler growled, kagome took no notice. "All the little stars bring sweet dreams for you to dream about tonight,  
soo go to sleep my love, and sleep on tight..." She was interupted again, "yawn, cut it out kagome, your not gonna make me sleep, not tonight" inuyasha growled.  
Kagome giggled then carryed on, "i will sleep, for you the same goes, dream about unicorns and rainbows, and when you wake up you will be greeted by a, BRAN , NEW, DAY! Kagome looked down at the little warrior on her lap and smiled, he had his thumb in his mouth and he was fast asleep. "i will protect you, just as you use to protect me, and i promice we will do whatever it takes to turn you back" she whispered softly to the five year old.

{HELLO, hey what did you think of the lulaby, its one i made up to sing to my baby cosions when i babysit them. Anyway, i still need more ideas, i am now fresh out of ideas and i need you, the audience to help, so please reveiw me any ideas. i will try to get the next chapter out tomorow if anyone gives me any ideas, if not i will get it by tuesday. I love baby inu, sooo cute ^/^} 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ... sickness and swimming

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN IT, if i did, then why would i be writing this spin off thing

{HELLO and welcome to chapter 7, im gonna stop thanking people for adding my story because it takes to long and i only get 1 hour of computer time a day, but i would like to thank Jayjay from tinnierme for an idea she emailed me and also manga-animelove for another idea, i will write jayjays first because she asked first and manga-animeloves in chappy 8, thx guys, and pls keep on sending ideas =3}

{OH and p.s, sorry today will be short because i have to take my dog to the vets soon (guess what i called him, thats right, i called him inuyasha, XD, its not verry origonal, but hes cool anyway)}

[Kagome looked down at the little warrior on her lap and smiled, he had his thumb in his mouth and he was fast asleep. "i will protect you, just as you use to protect me, and i promice we will do whatever it takes to turn you back" she whispered softly to the five year old.]

It was 5am the next morning, inuyasha woke up snuggled up on a sleeping kagomes tummy, he had climbed there after waking up repetedly from nightmares that night. "Urrrg, i feel like crap" he thought to himself as he shakily stood up, he had transformed back into his hanyou self now. Kagome then woke up after the feeling of someone sleeping on her was removed. "Mornin inuyasha" she smiled brightly, she looked at his face he looked miserable and his face was as white as a sheep.  
"You feelin ok?" the teen girl asked. He just replyed with an, "Urrrrrgggg" as he grabbed his tummy and plopped down on the ground. Kagome rushed to go get sango.  
"Hey sango, wake up, i think theres somthing wrong with inuyasha" she whispered, a hint of fear in her voice. "Theres lots wrong with that guy, for one hes up at 5am" Sango grumbled as she got up and followed kagome out side. They found the inu infant sitting shakily by the fire, "Kagome, whats happening, why do i feel so howible" he groaned a little panicly. Sango bent down and lay her hand on the hanyous head, "Hmm, hes a little warm, maby we should stay here today and continue hunting the erasier tomorrow when hes better". "WHAT, NOO we have to keep looking, i dont wanna be a kid no more, im fine, see" the child whined as he stood up.

After a long argument about wheather they should stay or go, inuyasha won by stroping and the group continued there journy. About fifteen minutes into their walk, kagome turned around. The pint sized pup was clutching his tummy, there was sweat on his fourhead and he was swaying as he walked. Kagome ran and scooped up the infant, putting him on her back. "Put me down kagome" he squeeled a bit paniced, "Aww, come on, its not that bad, me carrying yo..." She stopped as she heard "BLEEEEAAAAARRGGG" from behind her. Kagome froze and dropped the baby demon on the ground. "Sowy kagome, i twyed to warn you" He wispered as he blushed a little.  
Kagome went pale, "Eww, eww, eww" she kept sqeeking, she was frozen on the spot. The group turned round to see Kagome frozen and shaking her hands around and squeeking. Miroku and shippu walked over to find out why their friend was acting wierd while sango walked over to get inuyasha. "...are you ok miss kagome"  
Miroku questioned, Kagome stopped freaking out a moment, "Umm sango, you shouldnt pick him up..." she was interupted by yet another, "BLEEEAAAARRRRGGGG".  
Sango stood up and slowly turned to face the group, her face, hair and the top of her costume was coated in sick, She began shaking and joined in with kagome as they freaked out.

Miroku and shippu stared at inuyasha, then at the puke covered women, shippu walked over to the toddler. Inuyasha was wiping sick from his mouth, he couldnt stop shivering and his eyes were filled with tears. "Looks like you have a tummy bug inuyasha" shippu mumbled, "B b but, i neber get sick" The infant hanyou whimpered. "Its ok inuyasha, we all get sick from one time to another" shippu said calmly, the kit sat down next to the pup and put his arms around him.  
"Feh, i dont need your pitty you stupid ... BLEEEEAAAARRRGGG", inuyasha threw up all over the kit and himself then started to cry, "I d dont l like it, i it huwets" he sobed.  
Then the kit joined him in crying, "Urrrrrggggg, im cooovvvered in gross sick" he wailed. Miroku looked at the crying kids, then at the freakin out women, he sighed and sat down, "todays gonna be a loooong day" he moaned. About ten minutes later everything had calmed down a bit, "Ok, i think we need a bath"  
kagome managed to squeek, she was still grossed out that her back was coated in inu puke. "Yes, ohh but what about inuyasha and miroku, theres only one lake"  
sango pointed out. "well seeing as inuyashas just a toddler, him and shippu could come with us, and miroku didnt get throwen up on" Kagome smiled. "Noooo, i wanna come in with you ladys" miroku groaned, he picked up inuyasha and shook him around, 'BUMP BUMP', he got bashed on the head by both inuyasha and sango.

The girls and kids arived at the lake leaving miroku tied to a tree for safty. They all stripped off, exept inuyasha, "Come on inuyasha, what you waiting for?" kagome smiled. Inuyasha stared at the ground and went red, a curiouse kagome walked up to him, "Inuyasha, is somthing bothering you?"  
she asked. He mumbled somthing quietly and turned away from her, "huh, what did you say?" kagome said confused. He turned back to her, his face was as red as his kimono, "icantswim" he mumbled quickly but a bit louder. Sango, shippu and kagome stared at him for a moment, he was staring at the floor looking ashamed and embarressed. "Y you cant swim?" Kagome giggled while sango and shippu started laughing hystericly, "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" he growled angrily. "Aww inuyasha,  
you were so adorable when you were five" Kagome laughed, "Come on, we will teach you to swim". The pup nodded but didnt move, after about five minutes kagome finaly whispered, "umm, inuyasha, you have to get unchanged", she blushed as she said it but the hanyou blushed more. "Umm, i still dont feel well, errr, maby some other time" he stammered nervously. Kagome sighed and pulled him back, "Come on, you need a bath or you will stink of sick". The infant inu thought about it for a moment, yes the smell was killing his nose but he didnt want to be naked infront of kagome, he sighed and got unchanged but leaving his underwear on.

y Slowly and carefully the nervous hanyou slid into the shallow cold water of the lake. "Why didnt you learn how to swim by the time you were five?, i mean i learned when i was 3" Kagome asked. The infant started to tremble and climbed out of the water, "Where are you going?" Kagome growled playfully as she got out wrapping a towl around her and followed the hanyou, he stopped and sat againced a tree grumply. "Hey whats wrong?" she asked softly, The little boy looked up at her with tear filled eyes, She nelt down beside him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, then inuyasha sighed. "she went to have a bath and told me to stay sitting in my tree, after a while i started to worry and went looking for her, when i reached the lake i smelt a demon but i couldnt see because of the fog, i ran to try find her but when i did..." he stopped, too pained to go on. Kagome looked at the child in confusion for a moment, then it clicked, "i is that how your mother,  
umm... passed?" She whispered, A tear rolled down the hanyous cheak which he quickly wiped away with his hand. They didnt speek for a few moments untill, "since then i didnt go in water up till i was 10 years old and some kids pushed me in a river" he laughed half heartedly and frowned again. Kagome hugged him, she could see that he had never told anyone about how his mother died before, clearly it was haunting him though. "you dont have to have a bath inuyasha, just go wash your clothes though" she smiled saddly. The hanyou stood up, "feh, doesnt bother me anymore" he shrugged as he walked over to the lake and slipped back in the water.  
"but it does bother you, i can tell" Kagome thought saddly, "Hey are you comin or not wench!" He shouted. "Ok, im coming" Kagome sighed as she went back to join inuyasha and the others in the lake".

{Thanks Jayjay for the story idea (even though i found the whole sick thing a little gross to write XP) and tomorows story will be manga-animelove's idea.  
BU BYE MY LOYAL FANS XD, AND STAY TUNED} 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ... brotherly fights

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha, why do you care anyway (i hate lawyers :()

{IM SOOOO SORRY THIS IS LATE, you see my baby cosion has epilepsy (hes 1 month old) and he had a huge fit thing and while his parents took him to hospital i had to baby sit the other kids,  
anyway heres the chappy that manga-animelove came up with, ohh and i have good news and bad news... The good news it that my doggy inuyasha will be ok XD yaaay,  
the bad news is that i cant use the internet verry well at the moment so my chapters may not be out everyday for a while X(. PLS keep sending me your ideas, thx}

[Kagome hugged him, she could see that he had never told anyone about how his mother died before, clearly it was haunting him though. "you dont have to have a bath inuyasha, just go wash your clothes though" she smiled saddly. The hanyou stood up, "feh, doesnt bother me anymore" he shrugged as he walked over to the lake and slipped back in the water.  
"but it does bother you, i can tell" Kagome thought saddly, "Hey are you comin or not wench!" He shouted. "Ok, im coming" Kagome sighed as she went back to join inuyasha and the others in the lake".]

It was a weeks after inuyashas tummy bug, unfortuntly everyone exept miroku caught the bug and was ill for a week. "Finaly, can we go now, i have been waiting all week for wou to be ready" Inuyasha growled irritably, he was fed up of waiting around for then to get better so he could find and kill the erasier.  
"Yup, i thing im ready, how bout you guys" Kagome yawned as she got up, "I suppose so" sango mumbled, "Dont you rush us inuyasha, your the one who made us sick in the first place you big meany" shippu groaned. Inuyasha snarled and gave shippo a death stare, "Oh im soooo scared" Shippo smirked sarcasticly. Just then the grumpy inu hanyo lurched at the fox kit ready to claw his face of, "EEP" shippo cried, "Inuyasha, dont fight" Kagome sighed. A strange thing happend just then,  
right as the infants claws were about to colide with the frightend fox kit, he stopped, just froze. The inu pup pulled back his clawed hand and stared at the little fox, he looked dazed and calm, "Sowy" he smiled. The whole group stared shocked at the happy little child, after a few moment kagome broke the silence,  
"ummm, are you feeling ok inuyasha" she managed to stutter, none of them had ever seen the violent, angry, disturbed half demon EVER apoligise with out being forced. The pup rubbed his eyes, "Huh, why wouldnt i be ok" he grumbled, he now sounded like himself again. "why you all staring at me, did i kill shippo?" He asked in curiosity but with a hint of hope. "Umm, d do you not r remember what just happend?" Kagome asked, still dazed by what she just saw. The hanyou scratched his head and thought for a moment, "I dunno, i was gonna hit shippo, then i remember feeling wierd, like warm and fuzzy" he spat grumpily.

The group, after recovering from shock, decided not to tell inuyasha of what he had said as the guessed it would cause another riot, so they continued on their journy. After walking for a few hours the group came accross a field, "Ohhh, lets stop here for lunch" kagome squeeled as she looked around at the beautifull field filled with bright flowers. "Feh, why hewe, we need to keep mooving to make up for lost time" The grouchy inu infant groaned, no one listened to him though because kagome had already started cooking (:O fast). Inuyasha was sent to get fire wood in the forest for kagomes cooking, as soon as he started walking in the trees, a horrid stench hit his nose, "Sessomawou" The tike growled, he followed the smell untill he finaly saw a tall man with white robes and a long fluffy around his neck. Inuyasha began to charge at the demon with his claws out and ready to strike, just as he was about to sink his nails into the demons leg, he was hoisted off the ground, "PUT ME DOWN SESSOMAWOu, IM GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUTA WOU!" The toddler screeched. Sessomarou looked into the face of the child, even the master of hiding his emotions couldnt hide the look of shock on his face when he realised that this child was his stupid, know it all hanyou half brother.  
"PUT ME DOWN" he shreeked again, just then kagome appered through the trees, "oh no, SESSOMAROU, DONT HURT HIM, PLEASE" kagomes eyes flooded with tears.  
Sessomarou sudenly snapped out of his shock, he threw the child to the ground with great force and smashed his foot into his tiny body causing the infant inu to cough up blood and pass out.

"INUYAHA" Kagome screemed, with out thinking, the terrified and protective girl pulled out her bow and arrows and shakily aimed at the demon. Sessomarou turned around and lifted his hand, kagomes bow flew from her hands and shattered in the air, "Dont even try it" he stated. He picked up the injured child by one leg and threw him at kagome, she caught him in her arms, just then he awoke, "W what hapend kagome?" he mumbled in pain. "What happend to my baka half brother?"  
sessomarou demanded to the girl, "If you promice not to hurt him, you may come back with us and we will explain what happend" Kagome shouted, a sudden boost of confidence took over her. Sessomarou thought for a moment, then decided it wouldnt be worth arguing with the angry young woman, even though he could kill her easly.  
He clicked his fingeres, and at that jaken and rin appered from the trees and joined them, then he gave a quick nod of his head and followed them back. Back at the camp site kagome explained why the demon was there, then bandaged up the injured inu kid. "Are you going to tell me or am I wasteing my time" Sessomarou asked iritably. Kagome sat down and started to explain what had happend with erasier and the beam, while the adults had a chat, inuyasha, shippo and rin started playing.  
"Betcha can catch me" Rin squeeled as she ran away from shippu and inuyasha who were chasing her playfully, "Bet i can" inuyasha laughed as he jumped on the girl,  
"TAG, your it". Rin then started chasing shippo, "Im gonna getcha shippo-chan" she squeeked with delight.

"So thats how it happend" Kagome finished explaining to sessomarou. "How interesting" he mumbled with out the slightest of interest, both of them started watching the kids play, they has started playing sword fighting with sticks now. "Hya, hyaaaa" Shippu cried joyfully as he lunged at rin, she happily jumped out of the way, 'BANG', suddenly a stick came crashing down on shippos head, he fell to the ground wimpering in pain, "Oh no" kagome mumbled as she went to comfort the kit. Inuyasha knelt down by the hurt fox, "uhh ohh, sowwy shippo, i diddnt mean it" he appolagised. Shippo stopped crying and stared at the dog child,  
he was smiling a conserned smile and reaching to help the kit up. "What is up with you today inuyasha" the kit cocked his head to the side, "Your actin funny".  
Kagome arived at the sceene and sat beside the two, "Whats goin on now?" she growled at inuyasha, "Inuyasha hit be by mistake and now hes apoligised and we are gonna go and play some more" shippo smiled as the three kids ran off starting to pick flowers, "WHAT THE HELL..." Kagome bursted out with. "I would beleve that he is becoming more like his former infant self the more he stays in the current form, you should find the demon as soon as possible" sessomarou explained to the confused kagome.  
"So he was this sweet and kind when he was really five years old?" Kagome asked, she was so dazed by how her boy friend could have turned from a sweet, inisont, caring child to the selfish, bullying, jerk of a teen boy. "Yes, he was a weak whelp as a young child" sessomarou replyed plainly.

Kagome, sessomarou, sango and miroku stared at the three little kids running around, picking flowers and dancing with joy, kagome, miroku and sango all had the same thought at the same time, "what happend to him that changed him soo much?". After sitting in silence for about ten minutes, inuyasha ran up to kagome,  
he was covered in mud and grass stains, a huge grin on his face and a big bunch of flowers in his hands, "Hewe kagome, dese are fow wou" he smiled as he handed her the flowers. Kagome sat speechless for a moment, then pulled the little hanyou into a hug, "thank you inuyasha" she smiled. Just as she let go he backed away,  
"What the hell you huggin me for wench" he growled irritabley, "And whats that b****** doin here" he pointed at sessomarou. "I was just leaving" the demon lord said plainly as he stood up and called rin, then they left. "Inuyasha, you keep changing your attitude, its your child side taking over" miroku explained to the hanyou pup. "Yeh right, i didnt have anober personality, i have always been the same" inuyasha growled, the group looked at the grouchy kid and tryed to hold their laughter back. "You keep switching between cute and sweet to grumpy normal you, look you gave me these" Kagome held out the flowers, "Feh, i never gave you flowers wench, your all lieing, i hate flowers, flowers are for the weak" the hanyou snarled while going red from embarrissment. "Well how do you explain the grass staines and mud on your kimono" Sango smerked, the inu infant looked down at this dirty clothes, he didnt remember getting dirty, could they be telling the truth?  
He stared at the ground going even more red, this made the group start giggling.

{Hi ppls, i know its short and late, and for that you must beleve me when i say that i am truly sorry U_U, anyway, i have no ideas for chappy 9 (EL GASP :O)  
so untill someone sends me some ideas, my friends help me come up with some ideas or somthing randomly pops in my head, the story may be posponed TT_TT SO PLEASE SEND IDEAS !  
please stay tuned, and for manga-animelove, thank you kindly for the awsome story plan, sorry i didnt add a bit where inu beats up jaken, i forgot, hope you like it, ^_^ ! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ... pup pup

Disclaimer: (*sobs) i dont own it ok, why oh why are you bullying me into telling you this, can i at least own baby inu (*looks hopefull)

{HI THERE, this is a chapter that randomly popped into my head, trust me when i say its gonna be cute and cuddly ^/^, anyway i am now going to glare scornfuly at the audience because i have got no new reveiws since the last chapter (*Stares at you _ _). My longest chappy yet ^_}

["Feh, i never gave you flowers wench, your all lieing, i hate flowers, flowers are for the weak" the hanyou snarled while going red from embarrissment. "Well how do you explain the grass staines and mud on your kimono" Sango smerked, the inu infant looked down at this dirty clothes, he didnt remember getting dirty, could they be telling the truth?  
He stared at the ground going even more red, this made the group start giggling.]

It was eight o clock in fuedal japan now and despite the fact the now five year old inuyasha would usely be asleep at five o clock, he was still up and awake, the same as he had been for the last week.  
"hey guys, is it alright if we stop and set up camp for tonight, im sooo tired" Kagome yawned as she slumped down on a rock. "No we gotta keep moving to make up for lost time" Inuyasha grumbled sleepily from kagomes back, "Ohh inuyasha, i thought you were asleep atlast" Kagome sighed as she took out the sleeping bags. "Hey, i just said we cant stop, is no one listening to me, HEY!" The hanyou growled, the group kept ignoring the grumpy pup as they started setting up for the night.  
By about nine pm the group had eaten and were sitting round the fire chatting. "And then we played tag, then pirated and then we played hide and seek, i found a great hidding spot and it took fifteen minutes for inuyasha to find me" Shippo finally stopd for breath after thourlly explaining his day with the inu pup to kagome, "Thats lovely shippo, im glad you had fun" She smiled, Kagome then turned back to sango to finish their conversation from before shippo butted in. "So anyway, i found if i smack his left cheak it hurts him more than the right one" Sango finished with a grin, "Wow, you really take your slaps to miroku seriously"  
Kagome giggled, Sango went red and laughed nervously. After about an hour of talking, the group had dozed off, Kagome was about to go to sleep when she noticed the baby boyfriend sitting wide awake by the fire. "Why are you still awake, its much past your bed time" Kagome whispered, "Feh, i dont have a bed time wench,  
im seventeen" He grouched sleepily still not looking away from the fire.

Kagome went to sit next to the infant and lifted him onto her lap. They both missed being a copple and both desperatly wanted to kiss, but they knew it would seem wrong so they sat in silence a while. "Why havent you been sleeping, is somthing bothering you?" Kagome had broke the silence, she spoke in a worryed mothering tone.  
The hanyou looked at the ground, "no" he mumbled, then they sat in silence a while longer. After roughly ten minutes inuyashe felt kagomes head droop and suddenly realised she was asleep, he stood up, making sure not to wake the sleeping teen and threw her blanket over her, "Night night kagome" he whispered as he snuggled up to her,  
he still didnt go to sleep but he liked her warmth and the feel of the soft skin on ther arms so he just stayed snuggled to her all night. The next morning Kagome was the first one up, she looked down and noticed the toddler leaning againsed her, he was stareing into the chared remains of the fire and drawing pictured in the mud with his claw."Your awake" he mumbled, the hanyou looked shattered, his eyes had dark circles, his head was drooping and he couldnt stop yawning. "Did you stay awake all night inuyasha" Kagome whispered rather conserned, "Whe cares, lets just get goin" He grumbled as he stood up and went to go wake the others, as he went he rubbed his pictures out with his foot. Kagome leaned over to see if she could make out what her trobbled bf had drawn, the only bits left looked like a woman (half of one anyway) and the head of what looked to be a piece of a dog, "How strange, i wonder what it was of" She thought.

"Hello miss Kagome" squeeked a familiar voice, "Myouga?" Kagome questioned as she looked around for the little flea, She spotted him on the floor in front of her.  
"Oh hey myouga" she smiled as she knelt down to talk to the flea. "Miss Kagome, i heard that master inuyasha had been hit by the mystical beem of an erasier and was turned into a mear child, is this true?" He finaly stopped for breath after going blue, "Im afraid so" Kagome whispered saddly, she then explained the whole story to the flea, "And now hes becoming more and more like a child!" she exclaimed. "Oh my, that is terrible" myouga squeeked, "Hey myouga, didnt you know inuyasha when he was a little kid?" Kagome questioned. "Why of course, I have been his protector since he was born" The flea exclaimed proudly. "Could you tell me what is trobling him, he hasnt been sleeping and he keeps drwaing these pictures?" She asked. "Well let me take a look at the picture?" Mioga mumbled, "Ohh yes, that appers to look like inuyashas mother" he squeeled as he pointed at the woman, "and that looks like..." he looked closer, "hmmm?" He murmered as he stared into the piece of a dog picture, "Miss kagome, i may go feach somthing, twas nice to meet you again" He mumled as he walked off. "Well that was odd" Kagome said as she looked at the drawing again.

It was now lunch time, the group had found a demon that morning, it was a huge black tiger like demon with giant fangs and claws. Kagome miroku and sango had slaughtered the demon and collected a jewl shard while shippu and inuyasha (although he hated it) hid behind a rock. "Hey, at least we got another shard" Sango sighed to the stroppy inu hanyou, "Its so unfair i gotta sit out, i can still fight" He grumped as he sat in a tree and pouted. "Master inuyasha" Called a famillier voice,  
"Urrrg, myouga" Inuyasha sighed as he hopped out of the tree to see the flea hopping along dragging along a large item behind him. "Master inuyasha, i found this up in your home from when you were a child" He panted as he used all his strength to heave the heavy item. Inuyasha took one glimps of what the item was and went bright red, "I I I dont know what that thing is, I have never seen it before in my life" He snapped nervously as he smashed the flea into the ground.  
"Hey, whats going on?" Kagome asked as she walked over to the inu hanyou and his flea arguing, "I traveled miles to find this for my master, but he doesnt want it"  
Myouga whined. "What is it?" Kagome asked curiously as she picked up the small brown and red item, Just as she lifted it off the ground it was snatched away by the emmbarrest infant inu, "ITS NUFING OK" He yelled angrly as he stomped off, tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall as he clutched the item to his chest.

"Uhh, what just happend?" Shippu broke the confused silence, "Umm myouga, what was that thing and why was inuyasha so ... so... " Miroku cut off, "Upset" Sango suggested, "Yes, why was he so upset about it" He finished. "Thats pup pup" Myouga sighed, The gang extchanged glances then they all gave the flea a confused look, myouga sighed again. "Pup pup is a little toy dog that inuyashas mother gave to him when he was a pup, it was made from rags and straw, after her death he always took the thing everywhere because he said it smelled like her, he would never go to sleep without pup pup there becuse he thought that his mothers spirit was in the doll" Myouga explained with a sad sigh. "Thats so sad" Kagome whimpered as her eyes filled with tears, "But why was he so emmbarresed to let us see?" Miroku questioned, "My guess would be because hes got to much pride and doesnt want to be seen as week" Sango answered in a 'DUH' kinda voice. The whole time the gang were feeling bad for there trobled inu friend, shippo was laughing his head off, "Im never gonna stop annoying him about this, cant sleep with out precious little teddy, bwahaha" he thought evily as he laughed harder. "Im gonna go find him" Kagome whispered as she wiped her tears, her friends nodded as she ran into the dence thicket of trees.  
After searching for about half an hour, she spotted the child leaning againced the tree, it looked like he was talking to the plush, kagome ducked behind a bush to listen to the conversation with the inanimate object.

"I cant go back, they will all make fun of me for being weak, i wanna be older again, being a stupid whelp was de worst time of my life and now i gotta relive it" tears sarted to streak down the toddlers face which made kagomes heart learch, there was nothing she wanted to do more that comfort the crying child but she knew he needed to be alone right now so she kept listening. "They keep finding out embawissing secwets about me and de longer I stay a child, de mowe they will learn, i cant face anymowe humilliation, I cant fight eather, even stupid shippo beats me up, worst of all I cant be kagomes mate, i really miss being there for her, I gotta find the demon, I gotta change back, i cant take it anymore mommy" He wailed as he squeezed the doll as hard as he could and wiped the tears from his face on his sleeve. Kagome tried her best to be brave but seeing her tough, never to shed a tear boyfriend so helpless and sad made her burst into tears.  
Inuyasha froze and spun around at the sound of kagome crying, "KAGOME, H H HOW LONG WERE WOU THERE" he stuttered nervously as he wiped the last tears from his eyes.  
"Oh inuyahsa, I didnt reaslise how upset you were about all this" she whaled as she climbed out of the bush and hugged the pup. "Im not upset, stop your cryin wench"  
He growled and his face turned a dark shade of red, "You can cut the tough guy act, I saw you crying and heard your conversation with pup pup" Kagome smirked slightly at the colour of her hanyous face but then reterned to being sad.

Inuyasha couldnt think of an exuse for his wimpy behaviour, he simply stared at the ground looking ashamed and humiliated. "Inuyasha, i dont think your weak,  
and I wont laugh at you" Kagome whispered softly, "Thanks kagome" The pup mumbled as he took her hand. Inuyasha put the doggy doll on his robes and walked back wit kagome after making her promice that she would never speak of this. The rest of that day went fairly smoothly, there were no demon attacks or anything and the following night for the first time in a week the dog eared child managed to sleep. The group gathered around the hanyou with his toy in one hand and his thumb from the other hand in his mouth, "Hes so peacefull, who would have thought he would grow up to be our inuyasha" Sango whispered, They all smiled as they looked down at the inniconce of the sleeping toddler.

{HI, hope you liked it, please keep sending your ideas, the next chapter wont be out till you send me ideas, kk byes ^^} 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ... whelp through the well (part 1)

Disclaimer: Dragonsfire18: i dont own inuyasha, just ask him inuyasha: she dont own me, no one owns me kagome: exept me inuyasha:you will never own me wench kagome: SIT Dragonsfire18: Oookkiiee, well anyway, i dont own it, so stop asking me.

{Dragonsfire18: HI, i know you must be wondering why i am writing in script for my authers notes, well its because my friend =keo= is helping me write this and she wants me to have her speek in the authers notes -_-, =Keo=: HIYA, whats up ppls :D Dragonsfire18: Shes a little crazy -_-, but she came up with this story and is round my house doing all my homework so i will write it, so heres her story =Keo=: YAAAY, WOOOOT, WAHOOOO, ... hey seventeen times eight hundred and ten to the power of two is four and a half right ?_?  
Dragonsfire18: -_- (*anime sweatdrop) im doomed p.s. ohh and btw thanx manga-animelove for the bashing jaken idea, i will put that in XD.}

[Inuyasha put the doggy doll on his robes and walked back with kagome after making her promice that she would never speak of this. The rest of that day went fairly smoothly, there were no demon attacks or anything and the following night for the first time in a week the dog eared child managed to sleep. The group gathered around the hanyou with his toy in one hand and his thumb from the other hand in his mouth, "Hes so peacefull, who would have thought he would grow up to be our inuyasha" Sango whispered, They all smiled as they looked down at the inniconce of the sleeping toddler.]

It was morning and the gang was all up and eating brekfast, exept inuyasha and kagome who were at a neer by streem. "This is so degrading" growled the embaressed hanyou as kagome knelt by the streem and washed his blanket and clothes, "Dont worry inuyasha, its not your falt, your only five" Kagome giggled as she wrung out the wet clothes and handed them to the pouting infant, He mearly growled and snatched the clothes. After the pup was changed the two turned round to leave when they were stopped by a large figure infront of them, "Sesssomewou" Inuyasha snarled as he looked up at the feirce eyes of his big brother. "dont hurt him sessomerou, I dont want to fight you but I will if I have to" Kagome shouted trying to sound fierce but acctuly sounding more nervous. "There is no use threatinig me human, besides I have come here not for you or the pittyfull whelp but to hunt the erasier" The demon lord growled still looking just as emosional as a plank of wood.  
"Why do wou wanna help me?" The pup shouted suspiciously, "I am not doing this for your benifit, I refuse to lower myself to fighting a weakling child for the sword"  
sessomerou spat as he turned and walked off, "Rin, jaken come" He muttered just as the two came out from hidding ind began to follow. Inuyasha decided to throw a rock at his brother for calling him a whelp but, 'SMACK' it hit jaken insted who came stomping back. "HOW VERRY DARE YOU YOU MANGY PUPPY" The frog thing screemed while still holding the lump on his head. 'SMACK' "I" 'SMACK' "AINT" 'SMACK' "A" 'SMACK' "PUPPY" inuyasha yelled while thumping the frog on the head. Kagome and inuyasha then walked off leaving the twirly eyed, bumpy headed jaken lieing in the mud.

"So sessshomarou is really helping us now" Sango mumbled dazed, "Never thought we'd see the day that happend" Shippu added. "Anyway I need to head back to my time for supplys and to take a test, I will be gone for a day or two, the well is only two villages over so we should be there by nightfall" Kagome smiled. The group all looked nervously at each other, "Umm miss kagome, would you happen to be bringing inyasha with you?" Miroku asked hopefully. "Of course not, how would I explain to my parents that they had to babysit a five year old dog demon while im at school" Kagome laughed. Miroku, sango and shippu sighed, "But we dont know how to babysit eather, and with inuyasha as the baby its bound to be ten times worse" Sango whined, "IM NOT A BABY AND NO ONES GONNA SIT ON ME!" Inuyasha screeched horrified. The whole group anime sweat drop at the statement, "Thats not what babysitting is inuyasha, it just means someone looking after you" Kagome sighed. "Ohh, Well I can look after myself"  
The stubborn hanyou grouched. One long argument about who should look after the seventeen year old baby later ... "Fine, I will take him to the future" Kagome sighed reluctently.  
The rest of the day there were no demon attacks and the whole way back to the well inuyashas baby side took over making him kind and sweet. "What do wou wanna play next bwother?" Inuyasha asked shippo as they ran through a field of flowers. When inuyasha was in baby mode he would happly call shippo his brother and vise versa but when he was in teenage mode then shippo would get bumped on the head for the mention of the word. "Hmmm, how bout tag?" Shippo repyed, "Sure" the inu hanyou beamed back.  
"There just adorable" Kagome murmered, "Soo cute, i wish they could stay like this forever" Sango added, "you coud have one of your own sango dear" Miroku grined as his hand began to grab her butt, "HENTI" She screemed as the boomerang crashed down on the lecherous monks head.

As kagome expected they reached the well by sundown, "We will see you soon, be good for sango and miroku shippo and i will bring you a treat" Kagome called as she lifted inuyasha onto her back and hopped down the well, "Bye kagome" called shippo. Once they got into kagomes house, "Kagome your back..." Kagomes mother began untill she saw the pup, "KAGOME, IM VERRY DISAPOINTED, YOU SHOULD USE PROTECTION" She yelled. It took kagome a couple of seconds to figure out what her mother was implying,  
"WHAAAA, its not what you think, how could you think that, hes five years old". Kagomes mother looked at the two with a confused look, "Whos the child then?, I thought only you and inuyasha could travel through the well" She asked. "This is inuyasha, he turned into a kid after being attacked by a demon, its a long story"  
Kagome sihjed as she pointed to the space where inuyasha was standing a moment ago, "WAIT, WHERED HE GO?" She cried panicly. Kagome and her mom ran into the house in search of the hanyou toddler, they finally found him sitting on the floor in the kitchen covered in peanut butter as he was eating in strait from the jar,  
"Im still hungry" He smiled at kagome, "Ohhh, its gonna be a long weekend" Grumbled kagome.

Kagomes mom made kagome and herself some tea and gave inuyasha a bag of cookies and sent him off to play with sota, Kagome and her mom then sat down and kagome explained the whole story, "and so hes becoming more and more like a child everyday" She finished saddly. "My my thats terrible, but im sure you and your friends can find the demon before he becmes a child perminently" Kagomes mom whispered to her daughter, "Yup, im sure we can... PERMINENTLY!"  
Kagome squeeked, "I never tought about that, what if we leave it too late and he cant turn back, or what if his memory goes back and he forgets us or..".  
"Calm down dear, im sure it will be fine" her mom comferted soothingly. "MOOOMMY KAAAAGGOOOOMMMEEE!" Yelled sota from upstairs, "Great now whats he done"  
Kagome sighed as her and her mom trudged up stairs. They walked into sotas room to see a red faced infant inuyasha sitting in a puddle on the floor and an angry looking sota. "What happend now?" Kagome groaned, "i i it was a weally scary game, im sowwwwwwwwyy" The pup sobbed as he ran over and hugged kagomed leg, "Well i guess his baby side has taked over again" Kagome sighed, "stay out of my room, you ruined my carpet, the game wasnt even that scary, it was only death face 4" Sota growled. "DEATH FACE 4, you shouldnt be playing that sota, its an 18+ and its a really scary game" Kagomes mom scowered at her son. While kagomes mom went to punish sota for playing over aged gamed, kagome took inuyasha into her room.

"T t there was a scellton in the box thingy, and it came alive and wanted to eat us and this person that sota said was him got out a weird thing and it shot things from it and the skelitons head fell off and blood shot out but it kept on coming and it reached the front of the box and it was about to eat me and we were gonna die" the mini hanyou cried whie still squezing kagomes leg for dear life.  
"Inuyasha, focus on your teenage side and stop crying" Kagome sighed as she slumped down on her bed. Sudenly he let go of her leg, "Eww, why am I all wet, and how did we get up here?" He asked confusedly as he looked around kagomes room. "you were taken over by the baby side and sota made you play a scary game and you got frightend and..." Kagome began giggling as she pointed at the big wet patch on her fearless warriors pants, inuyasha looked down and went a dark shade of red.  
"IT AINT MY FAULT, ITS THE STUPID BABY SIDE" He screeched as he did his best to cover up the wet. "I know" She giggled as she bent down to hug him, "come on lets go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up". He grabbed her hand and followed her in, still he was as red as a tomato.

About an hour lated kagome had got him washed but getting him dressed was hard, "I WONT WEAR THAT" he yelled as he ran from the bathroom with a a towl on.  
Kagome came running out chasing him while holding a diaper in her hands, "Stop being a baby inuyasha, you need it" She growled as she grabbed him and hoisted him in the air. "I dont need it, i wont wear it, YOU CANT MAKE ME!" he squeeled as he struggled to escape. After about an hour and a half of yelling, chasing and struggling, kagome finaly managed to fource the little inu hanyou into the pamper. "I HATE WOU, if you ever tell anyone of this, i'll i'll.." He snarled.  
Kagome just laughed, "You'll what inuyasha, throw your baby food at me, hit me with your teddy" She giggled, but as soon as the words left her mouth, she felt guilty.  
The pup mearly stood there for a moment, shocked that the nicest girl he'd ever met could be so mean to him, then he lunged and stuck his claws into her leg making her yelp in pain, "I HATE YOU" He cried as he ran off to her bedroom and hid under her bed. "Im really a horrible person, I make fun of him eve though I understand that this is so hard for him, he has every right to hate me" Kagome thought to herself as she burst into tears, "Im soo sorry inuyasha" she whimpered though her sobs.

{Dragonsfire18: this is just part one, I dont have time to write the whole thing in one go =Keo=: okie, i finished your homework Dragonsfire18: lemmi see (*snatches homework), -_-, Umm =keo=?  
=Keo=: YES :D Dragonsfire18: the first question is 'What is fractanal distilation?'  
=Keo=: Yup, the answer is that it is a type of chinese chease spred =D Dragonsfire18: O_O, tipical -_-, anyway i will get =keo to write part two of her story while i redo all my homework :(  
=Keo=: did i make a mistake O_O ... HEY YOUR LETTING ME FINISH MY CHAPTER! 8D Dragonsfire18: im gonna regret this, see yay later ppls U_U =Keo=: WOOOOHOOOO YEH} 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (or 10.5) ... whelp through the well (part 2)

Disclaimer: =Keo=: I dont own him, neather does dragonsfire18 but kagome does inuyasha: she does not own me, Rumiko takahashi does Kagome: yup but i also own you (*evil grin)  
Rumiko takahashi: in real llife i own you but in my story kagome owns your ass inuyasha: god dam it kagome: SIT inuyasha: Why did you do that bitch kagome: cos you douted my ability to own you inuyasha: O_O

{=Keo=: HELLO its me (MWA HA HA) and i am telling the rest of my chapter, and its gonna be crazy :D Dragonsfire18: *turns into a dragon demon and gets claws ready to attack =keo= =keo= *gulp, heh heh, did i say crazy, um i ment cute, funny and something the audience wont flame dragonsfire18 for,... PLEASE DONT EAT ME T_T Dragonsfire18: If i get bad comments or no comments for this then i will... (dramatic pause) ... PUT A FROG IN YOUR HAIR!  
=Keo=: you know im scared of frogs O_O'  
Dragonsfire18: *holds up frog, Get writing while i redo my homework, your chapter sucks so far anyway :/  
=Keo=: starts typing shakely TT_TT

["I HATE WOU, if you ever tell anyone of this, i'll i'll.." He snarled.  
Kagome just laughed, "You'll what inuyasha, throw your baby food at me, hit me with your teddy" She giggled, but as soon as the words left her mouth, she felt guilty.  
The pup mearly stood there for a moment, shocked that the nicest girl he'd ever met could be so mean to him, then he lunged and stuck his claws into her leg making her yelp in pain, "I HATE YOU" He cried as he ran off to her bedroom and hid under her bed. "Im really a horrible person, I make fun of him eve though I understand that this is so hard for him, he has every right to hate me" Kagome thought to herself as she burst into tears, "Im soo sorry inuyasha" she whimpered though her sobs.]

"Hmmm, I smell kagomes tears, maby sayin I hated her was to mean, I guess if she had been hit by the erasier I would have made fun of her, anyway it was only a joke. The scent of tears is getting stronger, she must be coming. I hate it when she cries, i didnt mean to make her sad, she just brings out the worst in me sometimes,  
I have to appolagise to her for being so harsh, I dont hate her, I love her. Inuyasha thought from his spot from under kagomes bed. "Iwas so mean to him, how could I, he has lost so much pride in the last week or so, it must be so hard for him, I feel so guilty, now he hates me,what if he never forgives me, everyone always makes fun of him and now I do too, I have to thought as she walked across the landing heading towards her room. She burst through the door at the same time as he did and they crashed into each other, "KAGOME" Inuyasha cried, "inu.." Kagome started before being interupted, "Kagome, I dont hate you, you just joked about things and I over reacted, im im... im sowwy, ok wench, now stop cwyin" inuyasha appologised as he hugged kagomes leg. "Ohh inuyasha.."  
kagome picked up the little hanyou and hugged him close, "Im the one thats sorry, I made fun of you because of who you are, thats bullying and bullying is wrong,  
Im so so so so sorry, please forgive me" Kagome sobbed into the minitire inus sholder.

"Of course I forgive wou kagome, whadya say we call it truce and have dinner now wench" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome nodded, "Ya know, we get on a whole lot better now your a kid, we havent fought in weeks". "Well I can change that if you want wench" Inuyasha growled happly as he scruffed up her hair with his claws, hopped down and began to run down the hall. "Oh you are gonna pay for that mut" She called playfully as she chased him round the house. After an hour of chasing, wrestling and extreem tickle fighting, kagomes mother finaly called that dinner was ready so the family and the inu hanyou pup sat down at the table. There were four big bowls of rice on the table and one small bowl, the small one was given to inuyasha. "But I wanna big bowl" He whined, "NO inuyasha, your just a kid and your eyes are bigger than your belly" Kagome said sternly, "But im huuuuuuuungry kagome" He looked up at the girl with big puppy half demon dog eyes, Kagome sighed,  
"Fine swap bowls with me, but you wont be able to finish it inuyasha". Everyone happly ate their meal, everyone had finished exept inuyasha. "Told you inuyasha"  
Kagome smirked, "I aint done yet, I will finish it" He grouched stubornly while clutching his stomuc. Half an hour later the family had all left the table exept inuyasha and kagome, inuyasha had gone verry pale and was clutching his belly for dear life but still was shoveling now cold rice into his mouth. "Please stop now inuyasha, your making yourself sick" Kagome whispered in a conserned voice, "No, im gonna finish ... BLEEEERRRGGG" the child sicked up his dinner all over kagome,  
"Ok I wont eat anymore" He whimpered, "EWWW, remind me to never ever have kids" Kagome choked as she wiped puke from her face.

After the kiddy finished sicking up the rest of his dinner and kagome washed fifteen times, the two finally decided to get ready for bed. "NO WAY, you two are not sleeping in the same bed, not under my roof" Kagomes gramps warned, "Ohh for crist sake gramps, hes a five year old, how could you think somthing that nasty of me, i want to share a bed with him because he has nightmares and I comfert him" Kagome growled at her grampa, compleatly offended at what he was implying.  
Inuyasha came wandering from kagomes room in a little red pajama onsie thing holding his 'pup pup', "OH MY GOD, inuyasha, your so adorable" Kagome squeeked as she ran over to hug him. Kagomes mother then ran upstairs, "Oh my, he looks like such a sweety" she chirped as she squeezed him two. "GET OFFA ME" he snarled,  
the two women backed off but still cooing and awwwing him, "Why do I gotta wear this stupid thing anyway" The child groaned, "Because you barfed all over your kimono" Kagome said flatly, He mearly grunted in retern and stomped back into kagomes room. "Fine, he can stay with you tonight, but no funny buisness" Kagomes gramps agreed, 'BUMP BUMP' he got bumped on the head by kagome and her mom, "HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT" they both yelled at the same time.

Later that night the two were lieing next to each other in bed, "Hey kagome, wou awake?" he whispered, "Yeh, are you?" she replyed, feeling stupid after saying it,  
"Umm yeh" he mumbled confusedly, "I cant sleep" he whined. "I cant sleep eather, why cant you sleep?" she whispered, "What if we neber find the eraiser and I gotta gwow up again, you will all leave me because im weak like this and I will be alone again, just like before" he whimpered as he hugged kagomes arm tightly.  
"Ohh inuasha, we would never leave you, we're your family, shippos not much use in battle but we still love him and take care of him, and we will find the erasier,  
I promice" Kagome whispered softly. "Why cant wou sleep?" Inuyasha asked kagome now he was a little happyer. "well, I kinda miss you and me being mates, I feel sad that I cant kiss you on the lips and ride on your back like I use to" Kagome confessed. They both lay in silence for a while, "Umm kagome" Inuyasha murmered after a while, he started to fidget, She didnt reply. "Dam it, shes asleep" he began to fidget more, he tried to get out of the hug position shed fallen asleep in around him, but failed. He waited as long as he could but it got to the point he couldnt wait, "Kagome" he hissed as he shoock her, she mumbled and slowly opended her eyes, "*YAWN, what is it inuyasha, did you have a nighmare" she whispered as she began to squeeze him, "NO kagome, lemmi go, dont squeeze me"  
he paniced as he fidgeted more, she relesed her death hold hug and as soon as she did he hopped out of bed and dashed as fast as he could to the bathroom.  
"Kids" she sighed as she went back to sleep.

The next morning kagome awoke, she looked around, "wheres inuyasha?" she thought panicly. She ran down stairs in a fluster, "Mom, have you seen inuyasha?" she asked nervously. Kagomes mom laughed, "Ohh dont worry dear, hes in the kitchen eating brekfast", "Phew" kagome sighed as she walked into the kitchen feeling releved.  
As she walked into the room she froze, "Ohh inuyasha" she face palmed her head as she saw the little hanyou sitting at the table covered head to toe in chocolate spred which he was eating by hand from the jar, she felt frustraited knowing that she would have to clean him now but she had to giggle at the chocolate coated warrior.  
After eating brekfast and cleaning the floor from chocolate she took the anyo into the garden. "Right inuyasha, we're gonna play a game called stand still and get a shower" she growled as she lifted a long snake like thing. "Ok, how do wou play" the child grinned inicently, "I will show you" she switched on the hose and a huge jet of icy water smashed into the kid. "AHHHHHHH KAGOME MAKE IT STOP" he screemed as he tried to run away, she kept following him with the hose. After about ten minutes she turned off the hose to see a perfectly clean although incredbly drenched hanyou, "Y Y YO YOU B B BI BITCH" he managed to stutter through his shivering.  
She through him a towl, "I gotta go to school now, behave for my mom k inuyasha" she called as she fled to the school bus.

After inuyasha got dryed off he trapsed inside to find kagomes mom stiring somthing, "Oh hi inuyasha dear, heres your kimono all washed and dry" she smiled as she handed him the clothes. "Thanks I guess" he muttered as he got changed (kagomes mom didnt watch, just carryed on cooking). "Will you help me make these cookies inuyasha?" she asked happly, "Umm, sure" he replyed as he sat at the table. "Umm mrs kagomes mom?" he asked inisontly, "you can just call me mom" she smiled as she rolled out the dough, "um ok, mom" he blushed and carryed on, "Whats a cookie?" he asked, she started giggling wildly, "ohh my dear" she smiled as she calmed down, "A cookie is a sweet food for good children to eat" she answered, "all you have to do is push this cutter into the dough as many times as possible"  
she explained as she demonstrated. After they both cut them out she put them on a tray and into the oven to cook. "Yummy, cookies smell good" the hanyou drooled at the aroma of the baking treats. "They will be done in an hour or two so go upstairs and play a while in kagomes or sotas room, i will call you when there done"  
the lady instructed, "Ok mom" smiled the kid as he skipped upstairs "maby bein a whelp aint soo bad" he thought to himself.

The dog eared boy walked into sotas room, it was big and messy and there were colourfull items every where. He picked up a piece of material, the stench of it caught his nose causing him to fall over "gross" he squeeled as he droped it, then he picked up a small plastic yellow box, it had a handle on in so he twisted it, 'BOIINNNNGG'  
a giant pupet on a spring (jack in the box) poped out scaring the poor inu out of his wits, he quickly droped that two and ran out of the horrible room.  
He then walked into kagomes room, this one was all pink and fluffy everywhere, "Urrgg" he thought as he looked at all the pink. He sat down on the floor and grabbed a little toy rabit and a plastic woman (barbie doll), "Raaaaar, I am charrarr the rabit demon and I will destroy you kagome" he said in a gruf voice, "Ohh no someone save me" he said in a squeeky voice, then he grabed a plastic dog (scoobly doo) and bent its legs so it stood on two, "I will save you" he said in his normal voice,  
he then made the bunny and dog have a battle and the dog got the girl and won. The hanyou giggled at his game but soon got bored and drifted off to sleep on Kagomes floor.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head" came a soothing voice. Inuyasha opend his eyes sleeply, "mommy?" he mumbled still half a sleep. "Not your mommy dear, kagomes mommy"  
She whispered, He opend his eyes properly, "Huh, why did you wake me wench" he growled irrtiably. "Well the cookies are finished, I thought you might want one"  
she smiled, He quickly sat bolt upright verry awake, the smell of the sweet baked doughy treats filled his nose making his mouth water. The two trotted down stairs and sat at the table, kagome will be home in around about five minutes inuyasha" the mother smiled as she put a plate of cookies on the table and handed the todller a sippy cup full of warm milk and pouring herself some tea. They both sat happly at the table with their snacks. "No nightmares in your nap then?"  
the woman asked sweetly, inuyasha thought for a moment, "I guess thats the first time I havent had a nightmare in weeks, it was acctuly a pritty good dream" he grinned. "Well what was it about?" she asked egerly, the hanyou went red at the question, this just made the woman more interested. "You can tell me dear" she encoraged. "well it was where I asked kagome to marry me, but I was a teenager again, and she said yes" he smiled timidly at he floor, "Oh my, you are such a sweet boy, im sure she will say yes when the time comes" the replyed grinning ear to ear. "Ya know mrs mom, your alright" he smiled and the started to laugh.

Just then kagome walked through the door to see her mom and babyfied bf sitting at the table eating cookies and laughing, she stood shocked for a moment.  
"H he behaved f for you?" she stuttered, "Yup he was an angel" her mom replyed with a grin, "But im not an angel, im a demon" he said looking confused which caused the two women to have a giggling fit, "Feh, women" he mumbled as he went in the living room to lay down. Kagome got all her stuff packed while inuyasha played wrestling with buyo, then they were ready to leave. The two both sat on the edge of the well to jump in, "Bye kagome, and inuyasha i hope you find this erasier thing dear" kagomes mom smiled, "bye mom" called kagome as she jumped, "bye mom, and thanks" inuyasha blushed as he slid in aswell. "Ohh, I really do miss having little kids around" The mother sighed as she trudged back into the house alone.

{=Keo=: Finished, and its longer than any of your chapters 8D Dragonsfire18: yes its long but is it good, lets let the reveiwers decide whether you get a froggy hairstyle =Keo=: PLEASE REVEIW, it took me half the night to do this (we're on a sleepover :D), Dragonsfire18: Finaly i finished the homework, that took me the whole night -_- *sigh =Keo=: i still say that a pronoun is a soda drinkin antalope ^_  
Dragonsfire18: How did i become friends with this dumb ass -_-  
=Keo=: YES :D Dragonsfire18: PLEASE reveiw and send in your ideas for later chapters, we will get out the next one as soon as possible =3 thank you} 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 ... 1/2 + 1/2 = ?

Disclaimer: inuyasha: i wont say it kagome & =keo=: SAY IT inuyasha: NO dragonsfire18: kagome do the honners kagome: SIT BOY inuyasha: fine, dragonsfire and =keo= dont own me, happy now wenches dragonsfire18 & =Keo=: Nope, dont call us wenches, kagome...  
kagome: SIT SIT SIT, there one from each of us

{=Keo=: HELLO READERS, you may be wondering why im writing this now and not dragonsfire18 (i will call her dragon to shorted it btw), well its because we had a wager that if i got more than 3 reveiws for my chapter then i could also write chapter 12 and 13 :D Dragon: GRRRRRRRR, you better not mess it up, hey btw reveiwers if your reading this then please vote on who you want to be writing this, me or =keo=... PICK ME!  
=Keo=: best part is that im staying at dragons house for two weeks while my moms on a buisness trip :D Dragon: *trying to climb out window but gets stopped by =keo= =Keo=: *smirks, you cant escape me dat easly Dragon: *bashes head on wall, please let someone kill keo, please let someone kill keo, please let...  
=Keo=: ^_ well on with the story}

[The two both sat on the edge of the well to jump in, "Bye kagome, and inuyasha i hope you find this erasier thing dear" kagomes mom smiled, "bye mom" called kagome as she jumped, "bye mom, and thanks" inuyasha blushed as he slid in aswell. "Ohh, I really do miss having little kids around" The mother sighed as she trudged back into the house alone.]

As they climbed out the well they were met by sango hitting miroku and shippo annoying passers by. "HI, were back" kagome greeted, they all stopped what they were doing, "MOMMA" shippo cried happly as he lept into kagomes arms, "Welcome back miss kagome" Miroku mumbled from his semi knocked out state, "gosh its weird not having inuyasha yelling about bein late like normal" smiled sango, but it was a half hearted, almost sad smile. "Kagome, did you bring any treats" Shippo asked egerly, "Ohh, sorry shippo I forgot" Kagome replyed sadly, the kitsune stared at the ground looking sad. "Here" inuyasha sighed as he took a cookie from his robe and pushed it in to shippos hands, the group stared in shock at the hanyou, he appered to not be in child mode but he was beeing kind to the boy he usely dispises. "WHADDYA ALL STAREIN AT ME FOR, ALL I DID WAS GIVE HIM A STUPID COOKIE, ITS NOT LIKE I HUGGED HIM AND CALLED HIM BIG BROTHER OR SOMTHIN" he yelled fuming.  
Just then shippo lunged at the dog hanyou and squeezed him, "your a good little brother inuyasha" he squeeled as he jumped back onto kagome to wolf down his cookie.  
Inuyasha just stood in shock and embarrissment for a moment, for some reson he wanted to smile, no one had ever treated him like a genuin friend as a kid, it kinda make him feel warm and fuzzy, but his stuborness got the best of him, "I aint your f***** brother you stupid whelp". Shippo began faking crying, "Inuyasha dont swear infront of shippo, infact now your only a kid you shouldnt swear at all" kagome scolded, all she got as a reply was a "feh".

"We should get going anyway, theres a village just a few miles from here that had recent sightings of an erasier, we will stay there tonight and find out what we can"  
sango declared, she got a nod from two members of the group, but inuyasha just looked at the ground saddly. They walked for the rest of the day to reach the next village, uncharactoristicly inuyasha didnt say a word the whole journy, "Somthing wrong inuyasha?" Kagome asked the spaced out pup. Inuyashas daydream - It was a big crowded farmers market, he knew he wasnt verry welcome around humans but he had to get food somewhere and he wasnt great at hunting yet. A large man stomped over to him, "Get outta here you thilthy half breed scum" he spat as he booted the infant to the ground, "look how weak this THING is, aint even worth the air its breathin", then more people crowded round, "Its to discusting to be human and to weak to be demon, soo useless" laughed one lady, "Can I kill it, huh huh can I"  
screemed a little girl joyfully, "What a useless pathetic excuse for a whelp" yelled an old man. The little dog eared child scrunched himself into a ball and cryed,  
one villager lifted him up and slashed his face, "AHHHH" he screemed in pain as more tears overtook his cheaks. After being brutaly beaten to the point he couldnt get up,  
the villagers chucked him into a ditch, his last sight was kids pelting him with rocks before it all went black. - end of daydream.

"INUYASHA WAKE UP" Kagome shouted infront of his face, he imedietly reterned to earth, "STOP SHOUTIN WENCH" he shreaked as his ears flatterned againced his head.  
"you have been in a daze for about two hours, but were here now" miroku smiled as they headed into the village. Inuyasha held kagomes leg and tryed to be as quiet as possible.  
mermers and mumblings were heard by villagers as the group wandered through the village, "Hey look, its one of those sick hanyous", "it looks soo weak and useless" "its horrible, just the sight of it makes me wanna vomit", "Whats that pittyfull outcast doing in our village". Kagome could here some of the foul comments of the villages, but inuyasha could here them all. He hugged the girls leg tighter, kagome looked down, it ripped her heart out to see the child, his eyes were blinking back tears, his little puppy dog ears flaterned againced his head, trembling all over, all she wanted to do was rip the heads off the villagers.  
They finaly stopped at an inn, as they walked inside miroku walked up to the hotel manager to pay for rooms while the others stood in the lobby. "Inuyasha,  
what those people were saying was meaner that what you useuly say to me, even in a temper, why are they treating you like that?" shippo asked innicently "cos im a stupid useless half breed" inuyasha whimpered as he looked at the ground saddly, "INUYASHA, dont you dare ever listen to them, do you here me, you are not stupid or useless, your wonderfull for who you are" Kagome burst out, her eyes pouring with tears.

"But I dont get it, no one treated you like this when you were older?" shippo cocked his head in confusion, "Im just a little kid now, I cant fight them back, im too weak, so they pick on me" the inu hanyou sniffed."But you're 1/2 demon and 1/2 human, doesnt that make you a whole like everyone else, why are you different?" asked shippo.  
Miroku then returned to the gang, a sorry look on his face, "The gentalman said we are welcome to stay...  
but he said that inuyasha will have to stay outside. They all looked at each other, "well we cant leave him, hes just a kid" Sango whispered, "We should camp out tonight" Kagome replyed, they turned around to tell inuyasha what the plan was, but... he was gone. "OH MY GOSH, whered he go, whered he go?" Kagome searched franticly around the lobby. "Kagome, inuyasha went that way" Shippo piped up as he pointed out the door, "WHAT, he left..." kagome started, "In the dark, all alone"  
miroku added, "In a village full of people who want him dead" Sango finished, "Could this get any worse?" shippo waled. The group quickly fled and went in different directions searching for the heart broken hanyou.

After an hour of searching in the rain and dark, it was shippo that finaly spotted the red clothed little boy sitting alone in a tree ten minutes from the village. He climbed up onto the branch, "you really had us worryed sick inuyasha, you shouldnt run off" the kitsune scolded, he took a look at the pup and almost cried out in sadness, the childs eyes were red and blood shot, his face riddled with tearstains, ears plastered to his head, quivering body, he was scrunched into a ball and was biting his lip so had it drew blood. "I i inuyasha?" shippo whimpered, "GO AWAY, wou will all be better off without me" he snarled, his voice filled with venom. Just then a big rock was hurled up into the tree, it was about to hit shippo but inuyasha pushed him out the way, then more rocks started to fly, "IF YA HIT THE BEAST YOU'LL WIN 100 COINS" yelled one man, sharp stones hit the poor child repetedly, but he stayed where he was, making no attemmpt to dodge. "COME ON INUYASHA, WE GOTTA MOVE" Shippo squeeled panicly as he pulled on the sleeve of his 'brothers' kimono. Inuyasha pushed shippo hard and he fell from the branch landing with a crash on the ground, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, IM JUST TRYING TO HELP..." Shippo began to shout just as he saw the nastly looking brick fly right where he was previously sitting, Inuyasha was now covered in bruses and cuts but continued to sit motionless on the branch. "I gotta go get kagome"  
shippo thought as he ran off to find the teen girl.

Kagome was walking through the empty market, "doesnt look like hes here" she thought to herself, just as she turned round to walk back, the terrified kitsune came running, "Whats wrong shippo?" Kagome asked panicly. "Inuyashas in troble, follow me" He demanded as he began to run back, she followed him. They both arived back at the tree a few minutes later to find a crowd of villagers all trying to kick somthing on the floor, "Inuyasha?" kagome gasped as she ramed through the crowd.  
When she got to the center she saw the uncontious little boy covered in bruses and cuts, a perticuly nasty cut all down his face, he was in a pool of blood.  
Kagome bent down to pick up the badly injured pup, but a man stopped her, "OI what are ye doing, why try to help a worthless piece of c*** like that" he sneered,  
Kagome slapped the man hard in the face as she heard this, he picked her up by the throte, "HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME BITCH" he almost screemed at her, she let out a small whimper as the pain surged through her neck.

Just then a fierce growl was heard from the center of the crowd, 'SLASH SLASH SLASH' three men fell down dead, "AHHHH RUN" screemed some of the villagers.  
The man dropped kagome and started to run, but a small dog boy with now black stripes on his face and huge fangs leaped at him and sliced his head off in one scratch of his powerfull claw. "i i inuyasha?" kagome peered at the full demon child covered in blood infront of her. "Kagome whats going on?" shippo cried frightendly, "Stay here shippo" kagome whispered nervously. Inuyasha hacked another villager to pieces and stood his ground snarling loudly, kagome snuck behind the infant and began to scoop him up, to her suprise, he didnt attack her, she looked into his blood red eyes, "T t they hurt you and shippo"  
he wimpered, "Its all ok now inuyasha, calm down" she soothed, his eyes began to take there normal colour back and the stipes disapeered from his skin, he became verry limp in kagomes arms and blacked out.

"So is he gonna be ok keade", "yes dear, he should wake up soon", "Even as a kid he would go all demon to protect us", "poor thing, he looks so brused and battered", "look, hes waking up". Inuyasha slowly opend his big golden eyes, his head hurt like hell, he felt as if he could throw up at any moment and he couldnt move as every inch of his body was in pain, he looked around, he was in keades surrounded by his pack. "K kagome" he whimpered scratchly, "How do you feel inuyasha?" Kagome asked through her tears of seeing the poor boy like this, he tried to sit up but his abdomun spasmed causing him to yelp and stay wher he was, "he needs more time to recover dear, a few days should do it" Keade announced. The group all exept kagome and shippo left the room.  
"Thanks for saving me yesterday inuyasha" shippo smiled, "that brick was bigger than me, I probly would have been crushed if not for you". "Feh, you gotta stick up for your sibblings i guess" he mumbled emmbaristly, "And thanks for saving me when that guy was chocking me" Kagome added gratefully, "anytime wench" he smirked. "For some reson I feel really bad inside though, I've killed hundreds of demons and some humand in my life, but those villagers, i felt so guilty, they were bullys but they didnt deserve to die" he mumbled saddly. "get some sleep not inuyasha, you'll feel better in the morning" Kagome smiled saddly as her and shippo left the room.

{=Keo=: i know this ones a little shorter but i ran out of ideas, please keep sending them in.  
Dragon: please let someone kill keo BUMP please let someone kill keo BUMP...  
=Keo=: -_- shes been doing that for five hours Dragon: TT_TT, you try living with you for two weeks then =Keo=: If only i could, im awsome BD Dragon: -_- riiiiggghhtt =Keo=: PLEASE SEND MORE IDEAS IN PPL 


	13. Chapter 13

gbeChapter 13 ... Kogas revenge

Disclaimer: =Keo=: i dont own inuyasha but i own the souls of all my veiwers, MWA HA HA Dragon: -_-  
Chichi: You dont own my soul =Keo=: *tackles chichi and takes soul chichi: AHHHHH, it buuuuurns Dragon: *bashes head on wall repeatedly

{=Keo= & chichi: HIYA PPLS =D ...*giggling fit Dragon: ok i will explain why theres two insane people writing this chapter for me, =keo= (who in real life is called kelly) and chichi (chloe) are my friends,  
=keo= is staying at mine while her moms on a trip thing, and chichi is staying tonight for a sleepover, =keo= couldnt keep her mouth shut about my story so now chichi has insisted on writing this chapter, WARNING, it will suck because it was come up with and writen by chichi, final word from me, IM SORRY and if the chapter she writes is really horrible then i will remove it.  
Chichi: -_- talk about over reacting, LETS GET CRAZY, WOOOOO! O_~ =Keo= & chichi: *dance around randomly dragon: *leaves room for next 10 hours for the two to finish their chapter}

Chichi: WARNING im gonna have slight kagxkoga fluff XD

["For some reson I feel really bad inside though, I've killed hundreds of demons and some humand in my life, but those villagers, i felt so guilty, they were bullys but they didnt deserve to die" he mumbled saddly. "get some sleep not inuyasha, you'll feel better in the morning" Kagome smiled saddly as her and shippo left the room.]

After three days of sleeping, eating foul tasting medicens and recovering, our faverout little hanyou was all better and ready to go. "But why do we have to wait till tomorrow kagome, theres at least an hour left of the day" Inuyasha whined, "INUYASHA, its pouring with rain and starting to get dark" kagome sighed irritably.  
"Ye all can stay here tonight" keade smiled kindly, "Thank you lady keade" miroku nodded. The group started seting up beds while kagome cooked dinner and inuyasha and shippo ate lots of suger and got super hyper and bounced off the walls. "You two shouldnt eat sugur before bed, it will give you nightmares" Kagome sighed,  
"Feh, your just saying that to scare us, well it aint workin wench" Inuyasha shrugged smirkly, shippo nodded and giggled as the two continued being hyper and crazy. Two hours later everyone had past out from extauston from chasing the two kids, and the kids had past out from exaustion from running from the adults,  
so everyone was now fast asleep safly in keades hut.

Shippos nightmare...  
It was a dark cave, the smell of blood was everywhere, he couldnt see a thing. "Kagome, sango, miroku, inuyasha, kirara, where are you" he called, it was silent for a moment but then came a faint whisper, "Shipo, run", it was kagomes voice. He began to follow where he heard the sound, then he tripped over somthing in the dark, "oww" he cried as he landed with a thud in a puddle of somthing on the floor, "Whats this?" he thought as he smelled the liquid on his hand, "Blood" he gasped. Slowly he turned around to see what he tripped over, it was to dark to make out, suddenly he remembered the magic light thing that kagome had called a 'torch' and he took it from his robes. He flipped the switch and the light hit the object, he let out an ear piercing yelp as he relised what it was, the poor kit began to cry as he stared into the dead eyes of kagome, her face had been slashed many times, her blood was covering the floor and her throte had been slashed in half. "Moooommmmyyyyy" he wailed as he mourned for a while, Suddenly he heard a noise, quickly he flashed the torch behind him. As the light struck he gave another cry of emotioanal pain as he saw all his friends laying dead on the floor in pools of blood. All the kit could think to do was curl up in his dead adopted mothers arms and cry. He stayed there for what seemed like hours untill a thought struck him, "if there all dead then what killed them" he swung the beam of light round just in time to see a huge heaving beast, it had giant fangs with blood pouring from its mouth and its eyes were blood red fearce and mercyless, he tryed to screem for help but no sound came out, the creature gave a roar and lunged at the frightend child, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screemed before it all went black.

inuyasha nightmare...  
He was walking along with the group, the sun was shining and everyone was happy (he was still a kid though). Suddenly out of no where a giant clawed hand came crashing down from the sky slicing kagome clean in half. "KAGOME" Inuyasha screemed, tears poured down his cheaks and he fell to his knees. The rest of the group kept walking on as if nothing ever happend, "W w where are you going?" he wailed. "We are leving you, no one wants to travel round with a useless pathetic hanyou baby" they all said flatly at the same time as they walked off. Inuyasha sat with the corps of his former gf and watched as his only living friends walked away without him. "Im alone again, and kagomes dead" he sobbed into the sholder of the slaughtered woman. Look, that THING over there must have killed that poor young woman, lets kill it" Shouted a man in the distance, before he knew it the poor child was surrounded by humans with wepons, he tryed to run but was paralized to the spot. People started attacking the poor infant, hitting him with pitchforks and throwing bricks. Suddenly it all went black.

"" screeemed the two kids as they awoke. Everyone in the hut, in fact everyone that side of japan woke with a fright at the ear piercing sound. "Shh shh shh, calm down, calm down" kagome whispered softly as she hugged the two sobbing kids, "I did tell you sugar gives you nightmares" she smiled as the two kids began to calm down. "I I im neber e eating sugar a again" the little pup stated shakily. Everyone settled back to bed and quickly dozed off exept kagome, inuyasha and shippo who had all sat by the fire. Inuyasha tugged on kagomes skirt as he started to fidged, clearly all the fear from the dream had gone strait to his bladder, "Ok come on then" she sighed as she took his hand and they began to walk outside. They got to the edge of the forest and kagome let go of his hand, but as soon as she did a flash of brown appered, it wizzed past and abducted the desperate hanyou pup.  
"What was that, AND WHERES INUYASHA" she shreeked panicly, Shippo sniffed the air, "Smells like wolf" shippo squeeked, "KOGA" Kagome growled as she went to wake kirara. "LEMMI GO YOU MANGY WOLF" yelled a livid toddler, "Stop figitin mut, were almost there" koga growled. They arived at kogas lare, "Now kagome will come looking for you and I sweep her off her feet" smiled koga with hearts in his eyes.

"She will never love you, she loves me" Inuyasha smirked as he was put down on the floor, "But your now nothing but a pup and she cant mate a pup so...  
WHY ARE YOU SO DAM FIDGITY MUT, ITS REALLY ANNOYING" koga roared, "I gotta 'go' dumbass" the child replyed while hopping from one foot to the next and holding himself. Just then kagome burst through the enterence to the cave riding on kirara in her large form, "LEAVE INUYASHA ALONE KOGA" she yelled angrly.  
"Kagome" the pup grinned, "My love, will you finaly on this night accsept me as your mate" koga sang dazed by love. Kagome face palmed, "Koga I do not love you,  
im sorry but you have got to figure this out" she sighed. "Do you two think you can hurry up with your fighting" Inuyasha whined impationtly as he shuffled his legs around unconfotably. "Kagome, you cant possibly mate this infant mut now, why not take a real man" koga growled suggestivly gaining him a slap round the face,  
"KOGA, were gonna get inuyasha changed back and I DONT LOVE YOU" she almost screemed. Koga took a step closer to her, "Well can the mut do this" he grabbed her and pulled the girl into a passionate snog. Inuyasha watched in horror as the girl he was so madly in love with had a wolf stick his toung down her throte.  
Kagome broke away for air, she stood in shock for a moment, "That kiss really was good" she thought, "WAIT how could I even think that, i dont love koga".  
The girl smacked the wolf round the face so hard that he lost a tooth, "HENTI" she screemed as she grabbed the shocked hanyou child by his hand and pulled him onto kirara while leaving koga in a paralized love daze.

"I cant beleve that mangy wolf kissed you, when I get big im gonna kill him" the child growled. Inuyasha started to fidget again, "Just hang on a little longer inuyasha" Kagome giggled. Finaly they landed outside keades hut and inuyasha quickly hopped off and dashed into the forest. "just in time" He whispered to himself as he found a suitable tree, just before he could undo his pants, "BOOOOOOO" Yelled shippo as he jumped on top of the pup making him yelp in suprise and fall to the ground. Shippo began laughing like crazy, "BWA HA HA HA, I totaly scared you", suddenly he stopped as he saw a large puddle appere around the hanyou. Shippo then fell over in a compleaty hysterical laughing fit, "GUESS haha I ha SCARED hahaha YOU MORE haha THAN ha I THOUGHT hahahahaha" he managed to squeek between laughes. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR IM GONNA KILL YOU BRAT" inuyasha screemed as he jumped up and started chasing the little kit around with his claws out. "Kids"  
Kagome laughed as she shook her head while sango and miroku just stood gigling.

{Chichi: Whaddya think, was my chapter any good =Keo=: not bad for a 10 year old Chichi: IM 11 YEARS OLD :(  
=Keo=: *hides in corner, "sorry"  
Dragon: i thought you were 14 like me and =keo= chichi: nope, i got moved up a year in school :)  
Dragon: anyway all you reveiwers please vote who you want to carry on the story, or if you want chichi's chapter deleted chichi: *Starts crying, "wahhhh, dont delete my chapter"  
=Keo=: If you have any ideas for other chapters then please reveiw those too Dragon: Thanks for reading, bye ^^} 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 ... younger yet

Disclaimer: Dragon: i dont own inuyasha, do you?  
=keo=: nope Dragon: there you have it =Keo=: btw we hate all you lawyers

{Dragon and =keo= : *stares angrly at reveiwers =Keo=: chichi got no reveiws for her chapter Dragon: you made her cry =Keo=: you big meanys :(  
Dragon: anyway, its been a while since we last updated =Keo=: but thats because none of you have sent in any ideas Dragon: we are gonna work together on this chapter, me and =keo= =keo=: but there wont be anymore chapters for a week and three days cos...  
Dragon & =Keo=: WE'RE GOIN ON HOLLIDAY, to wales :)  
Dragon: but we will write more as soon as we get back, so send us ideas and keep reading =keo=: dont forget us, its just a week Dragon & =keo=: enjoy our chapter ! :D}

[suddenly he stopped as he saw a large puddle appere around the hanyou. Shippo then fell over in a compleaty hysterical laughing fit, "GUESS haha I ha SCARED hahaha YOU MORE haha THAN ha I THOUGHT hahahahaha" he managed to squeek between laughes. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR IM GONNA KILL YOU BRAT" inuyasha screemed as he jumped up and started chasing the little kit around with his claws out. "Kids"  
Kagome laughed as she shook her head while sango and miroku just stood gigling.]

It was the next morning and the group was all up, exept inuyasha. "I mean the cheak of it, hes in bed by 5pm and is the last one up" sango sighed impatiently.  
"Its not his fault sango, hes only five" Kagome laughed at her friend's annoyence. "I will check on him" shippo cried as he began hopping into the trees,  
"Dont wake him up shippo" kagome called to the kit just before he disappered from sight. "Maby he should wake him, we need to get moving to find the demon" Miroku mumbled from his semi consious state from the floor where he had been hit by sangos boomerang. "Aww come on, let him sleep hes just a kid, besides hes more polite as a toddler, I would have thought that both of you wanted keep him this way anyway" Kagome announced. "We did, but he's much more of a handfull and now fighting demons is twice as hard" miroku whined, "And to be honnest we miss having the grumpy, naggy, over protective..." sango started to add, "We just miss the normal inuyasha" Miroku finished. Just then shippo emerged from the forrest followed by inuyasha, "Kagome, I think somthings wrong with inuyasha" Shippo cried in a conserned voice to kagome. The group all looked at the hanyou, he looked about the same, no cuts or bruses or anything, although he did look alot smaller. "He looks ok to me" Miroku mumbled, "I dunno, he looks smaller" sango stated. "He's talkin worse than before" shippo announced.

Inuyasha looked up confusedly at the group of people looking at him, he wasnt sure entirely what was going on, he remembered shippo waking him up, but he felt different, he felt his child side, but also his teenage side, like the two were mixing together. "Wha goi on gomme?" he tryed to ask as he cocked his head.  
"I I dont know" kagome answered looking just as confused. "Its just a hunch, but I would assume that he is getting younger, he looks about three or four now"  
Sango exclaimed. "Do you know how old you are inuyasha?" Shippo asked, Inuyasha looked at his hand and began couning his fingers, "wo to fwi fou fi si sev ait ni te, (recounting fingers again), ele twe fiwte fouwte fivte sixte sevete aite ninte twente twentewo... Im twentewo". They all stared at im for a moment,  
"No way your twenty one" kagome cried, "Umm kagome, thats in dog years" shippo sighed. "Ohh, ok.. well how old is he?" sango asked, "If I added up right,  
then he's three in human years" shippo answered proudly. "Intresting, his life must be decreasing" Sango mumbled rather calmly, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM" kagome almost screemed, "Calm down miss kagome, we shall find the demon and turn him back" miroku comferted. "But what if we dont find it fast enough and..." Kagome stopped, "WHERES INUYASHA?" she cried panicly. They all swiveled around to face where the now three year old hanyou had been standin a moment ago, "Lets split up and find him" Shippo announced as they all scurryed off in different directions.

After an hour of searching, it was kagome that finally found the dog eared child. He was sitting in a verry high branch of a tree eating an apple, "INUYASHA,  
COME DOWN FROM THERE" kagome yelled. The kid heard as looked down to see the girl and began to tremble. "How I ge so h h hi up" he squeeked as he grabbed the body of the tree with his claws and held on for dear life. Kagome watched the frightend child and cocked her head, "WHATS GOING ON?, WHY WONT YOU COME DOWN" she shouted. "T T TO HI UP" the scared child answered in the form on a squeel. "Could it be that the boy who would jump from mountains carelessly could once have been greatly afraid of hights?" kagome asked herself, she giggled at the thought of how much blackmail she could get from this secret. Suddenly shippo appered and hopped onto kagomes back, "Oh hi shippo" kagome smiled, "I found inuyasha", the two both looked up at the little boy cowering in the high up tree.  
"Hes scared to come down, do you think you can use your fox magic to help?" Kagome asked kindly, "I guess so, but whys he scared?" Shippo asked retoricly as he transformed onto a baloon in a puff of smoke and floated up. "S s sipo" the little hanyo stuttered, "Umm its shippo" the kit sighed, "Hop on".  
The two kids got back down easly, inuyasha was now about the size of shippo so he wasnt to heavy for the kit. "GOME" the pup squeeled as he luanched himself into kagomes arms, Kagome caught him and shippo jumped onto her sholder and they all set off to find the others.

When the group was all asembled and the pup told off for running off, they all set off back on their hunt. After half an hour of walking, "Hey gomme, where momma?" inuyasha whimpered, The group all froze and stared at the confused child. "I dont get it, has he forgotten about what happend to his mother?, if he has then why does he remember us?" Kagome thought to herself, by the looks of all the others they were thinking the same thing too. Kagome started to panic,  
what should she say, inuyasha your mommys been dead for over fifty years, thats much to much to explain to a child, she looked around desperatly at the others for answers. but they were all looking at her awaiting an answer. "I ha a dweam momma wa dead, bu I no kno whe she wealy is" the three year old whimpered as small tears appered in the corners of his eyes, "NO, umm your mothers not dead inuyasha, umm... she is... errmm..." kagome stuttered, "ON A TRIP, your mothers on a trip inuyasha, and we are looking after you for now" shippo finished. "Yu no loki aftew me, we all fwends, loki for a demon i fink" inuyasha grinned,  
the group all stared at eachother again, "Is he in child or teenage mind?" they all wondered. In the end they decided to just keep walking.

"Hey gomme, it tiym fow mafs" Inuyasha mumbled happly as he tugged on her hair, "Oww cut it out inuyasha... wait whaddya mean maths?" kagome asked confusdly.  
"Momma say whe sun in middl of sky we do maf on seco fouw an six day of week an writi on firs thir fif an las day of week" the pup grinned. "You want me to teach you maths?" she asked a little shocked, "Yup, momma say we do si tym tabl toda" he answered. "I didnt know he was taught math or how to read or write" kagome cried quite stunned, "I suppose his parents were important people, but its a little odd" miroku added. "Well ok... urmm, 1x6= 6, 2x6=12, 3x6=17..." kagome began, "NO GOMME, fwee tymes si equil aiteen" Inuyasha corrected. Kagome cocked her head, "Umm kagome... hes right" shippo sighed, "Ohh great, now im dumber that a dog eared three year old" kagome whined. After about an hour of going over times tables, the group stopped for lunch. They all sat on the grass and kagome handed everyone a cup of ramon. About half way though her cup, kagome notest inuyasha had fallen asleep curled up into a little ball on the ground.  
"Awwwww" she whispered, The rest of the group looked round, "He's sooo cute" shippo cooed. "Its odd, its like hes been stuck in child mode all day, do you think he will get his teen side back" Miroku stated. "Its kinda like he knows who he is and whats happend but hes mixed up with the past, like his childhood and teen years mixed together" sango suggested. "Well what evers happening, we gotta get him back to seventeen" kagome added. Kagome then scooped up the toddler and they all got back on the road to find the eraisier, what ever it takes!

{Dragon: READ THIS, IT IMPORTANT...  
=keo=: We will NOT hav any new chapters out for the next week and a half, GOT THAT PPL!  
Dragon: please keep sending us ideas and stay tuned =Keo=: WE WILL BE BACK :D Dragon: bu bye, dont forget us} 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 ... scraps

Disclaimer: Dragon: I dont own inuyasha =Keo=: neather do I Dragon: why must you keep asking STOOOOOOOOPID lawers Dragon and =keo=: *runs from angry lawers

{Dragon: Hello, we are back from our verry rainy trip to wales, it was fun though cos I burryed =keo= in the sand =keo=: Yeah, and you left me there for three hours :(  
Dragon: good times :)  
=Keo=: _ I hate you, anyway this chapter is all the scraps of story we were sent while we were gone hence the name 'scraps', and its VERRY long Dragon: Yup, heres a list of names and ideas...

manga-animelove- baby inu being better at things than all the members of the group ~chocoblox~- nightmares showing his awfull past inu_neko_girl- teathing !these ones we will do in the next chapter!

skipbeatandinufan: for baby inu to meat kikio Kikiokiller#1- baby inuyasha singing with kagome .yummy- (Im not gonna put what you mailed me, you sick twisted b**** :O)  
chibinu- have him barking rather than talking

=Keo=: if we didnt put your name its because we havent read your comment yet or if we are gonna put it in at the end Dragon; THIS BIT IS VERRY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ... the next chapter will be the last one before we write the ending chapters so if you want your ideas published in chater 16 then reveiw or email them now because chapter 17 and 18 the last ones where they battle the erasier so hurry and send, you get three days!  
=Keo=: for this chapter each paragraph will have the name of the person who came up with that idea at the start Dragon and =Keo=: ENJOY!}

[About half way though her cup, kagome notest inuyasha had fallen asleep curled up into a little ball on the ground.  
"Awwwww" she whispered, The rest of the group looked round, "He's sooo cute" shippo cooed. "Its odd, its like hes been stuck in child mode all day, do you think he will get his teen side back" Miroku stated. "Its kinda like he knows who he is and whats happend but hes mixed up with the past, like his childhood and teen years mixed together" sango suggested. "Well what evers happening, we gotta get him back to seventeen" kagome added. Kagome then scooped up the toddler and they all got back on the road to find the eraisier, what ever it takes!]

manga-animelove "Hey gomme, ca we do witing now" inuyasha yawned as the group were having dinner. Kagome sighed, "Im to tired inuyasha, why dont you go play with shippo and we will study later ok" she mumbled. It had been a long day, the group had been attacked by demons three times and had walked many miles so kagome really didnt feel in the mood for being out smarted more by a little kid, she just migh kill him if he corrected her spelling one more time. "SIPPO wana pay" beamed the little hanyou pup, "I guess so" shippo murmered groggly, he was also tired, "lets play target rocks" he smirked knowing a three year old couldnt possibly beat him so it would be an easy win. "Okie, how oo pay?" the baby giggled, "You gotta throw rocks from standing over there" shippo pointed to a small patch of grass,, "and you gotta land as many as you can in this ring to win" he smiled as he drew a circle with his foot. Inuyasha beamed a huge smile and started gathering rocks.  
A few moments later the two boys were standing on the patch of grass each next to a pile of rocks, all of shippos rocks were brown and all inuyashas were grey.  
"Ready, set ... GO" shippo yelled as he began franticly throwing the rocks as fast as he could towards the target, after about five minutes he ran out of rocks and was compleatly out of breath so he looked up to see how many he had landed. He stared at the circle in shock for a few moments, then looked towards inuyasha who was sitting down quite calmly on his patch of grass eating an apple. Some how he had managed to get every single one of his grey rocks in the circle while shippo only got three of his brown ones in. "YOU CHEATED" shippo accused loudly and rather angrly, "I dint cheat, momma sai nebr cheat, it bad" inuyasha answered verry calmly.  
"LIER LIER LIER, NO ONE CAN GET EVERY ROCK IN THE RING, YOUR A CHEATING LIER" shippo yelled furiously, "Momma sai lie bad too" the little hanyou answered while standing up and throwing another rock to prove a point, it landed neatly in the ring. Shippo was fuming, its not possible, how could he be beaten at his faverout game by a baby, "GRRRRR, YOU STOOPID HALF BREED, YOUR A DIRTY ROTTEN LIEING CHEATER, AND I HATE YOU" he screemed as he began throwing rocks at the poor little kid.  
Inuyasha burst into tears and ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him into the forrest, "SHIPPO, that was a horrible thing to say, and you shouldnt throw rocks at him"  
kagome scolded, "great, now I gotta go find him" she moaned as she picked herself up. "Dont worry, I'll get him" sango sighed as she stood up and trotted off into the forrest to save her friend from more stress. About half an hour into walking sango finaly came across the young child curled up in a ball on the floor crying,  
"Inuyasha dont cry" sango sighed as she knelt down by his side. "I looke fow momma bu I don kno where she is" the little boy sobbed as he hugged sangos arm,  
"Its ok, its ok, your mothers just on a trip and she will be back" sango lied to make him feel better. Soon the tears wore off but the child refused to move.  
"I no go back, sippo mean an it bowing" the pup growled, "Look Kagome punished shippo, an if your bored then... urm..." Sango really wasnt sure how to end her answer.  
"Will oo pay wif me" the dog eared toddler looked up at the woman with big, cute, hopefull eyes. "Urrmmm, I I supose so" she answered rather sheepishly, "But only If you promice to come back afterwards ok". "I Pwomi... I pwomic... Pwo.. Pw.. I will come back" he answered. "Ok how about tag?" she smiled, "To easy, oo slow" he smirked.  
"Hide and seek?" she asked again, "Nope, to easy, I will smell oo" he grinned, "leap frog?" sango growled starting to get irritated now, "To easy, I jump hi"  
he sighed starting to get bored. "OK mr smarty pants, what about trivia?" sango gritted her teath in frustration, "Okie" he smiled. "Well at least thiss will be easy, no one can lose to a cocky three year old at trivia" sango thought as she knelt down. "OK question 1 for you, what catagory do you want?" she asked,  
"BUTTERFLYS" he grinned as he stared up at her. She looked at him scepticly, "Butterflys? you want a question on butterflys? she confused over. "Yuhu I likie perdy butterflys" he giggled as he flapped his arms around like a butterflys wings. "Umm ok" she tryed to cover up the giggles in her voice, "Whats the rarest butterfly?" she asked knowing he would never know the answer. "Easy, thas a de-il-ph-ila el-en-or" he stammered, "What?" she asked, "Its latin fo eliphan haw mof"  
he grinned cheerfully. Sango stared at him for a moment, compleatly gobsmacked, how did he know that it was an eliphant hawk moth? and how does he know latin?  
"Whadya oo wan?" he squeeled, "Ohh, umm ok, do you know any questions on birds?" she asked. "Oud ob des fwee widch is de biggesd, Er-it-ic-us ru-be-cu-la,  
co-lu-mba pa-lu-mb-us OR Hi-ru-nd-us ru-st-ica? he asked while stammering on each long word. Sango stared at him confused for a moment, "Umm, I dont know latin,  
can you use japanese" she requested, "NO das cheating" he whimpered. "Alright, umm the first one then" she sighed a guess. "NOPE, a robin isnt bigger dan a wood pigen"  
he laughed. After five more questions each sango had zero and inuyasha had six, "oo not verry goo ad thi game sango" inuyasha laughed, sango growled and stood up.  
"GAME OVER" she growled as she began marching back to camp, "Lets go". The child followed obediently, slightly scared of the enraged woman. When they got back they found kagome and shippo having a nap and miroku keeping watch, and by keeping watch I mean watching her breasts as she breathed. "PERVERT" Sango whisper screemed as she punched him in the head verry hard as she was still angry. Sango then went to join the two in sleeping leaving miroku and inuyasha awake. "Miwoku I no tiwerd" Inuyasha whined, "Well why dont you help me write these sotras" miroku smiled as he handed the pup a scrap piece of paper and a paint brushy pen thing.  
"Whadda I wite?" he asked as he cocked his head. "Ummm, keep out, write KEEP OUT" he answered not really caring seeing as he knew a three year olds hand writing would ruin the sotra anyway so he only was given a scrap piece. A few seconds later the mini hanyou handed back the paper, "Is thi okie?" he asked hopefully,  
miroku looked at the piece of paper, it had the most beautifull hand writing he had ever seen and it was all spelled right, "D d did y you really write this?"  
he gasped. "Is it weally tha bad" the baby whimpered, miroku continued staring at the piece of paper sceptically, his sotras looked awfull compared to this.  
He snapped out of his shock a few seconds later by the sound of sniffing and crying, "S s sowwy I wouin yow sootwa miwoko" the baby hanyo snivvled. "NO no, dont cry, its good, you didnt ruin it, its good" miroku panicly tried to reasure the child as he handed him a bunch of papers, "Can you do some more for me, your verry helpfull" miroku smiled as the little kid stopped bawling, "Reawy?" he sniffly asked. Miroku nodded as he watched the young boy do all his hard work, "Two birds with one stone, so what if hes got better hand writing than me, now I dont need to make sotras anymore and I can entertain the kid, life is sweet." He grinned as he joined the girls and kit in a long nap while the hanyou happly prepared soutras.

~chocoblox~ After compleaing many verry neat sotras the little hanyou child had fallen to sleep by the fire. Dream- "Where am I" he mumbled as he shakly stood up, he was in a dark place and it smelled of blood. "GOME, whe aw oo?" he called, there was no answer, the poor frightend hanyou curled himself up into a ball on the floor and cried, he couldnt see anything or hear anything and the whole world stunk of blood. "W w where am I, wheres gome an sippo an sango and miwoku an wheres momma"  
he sobbed out loud. Suddenly a bright light surrounded him and he found himself in the park of the village he had lived in with his mother surrounded by kids.  
"Whats that thing?" cried one girl, "Its one of those half breed things, my mommy told me they are filthy and nasty" yelled a little boy, "What shal we do about it?" cried a younger girl, "Lets kill it, my daddy hunts and kills demons" shouted an older boy, "Its a discusting excuse for a creature, lets kill it" shouted another child, "YEAH LETS KILL IT" screemed some more kids, before he knew it all the kids were chanting "KILL KILL KILL" and throwing sharp stones at him.  
"Owwie, leeb me awone, Im telling my momma off oo" he sobbed as he pulled a particularly large stone from his arm, he made no attemp to attack back, he knew that with that many kids and almost all of them older than him he woudnt stand a chance. "Mommys demon boy", "baby wet pants", "stupid wussy half breed" and many more nasty things were yelled and bigger and bigger rocks were thrown. Suddenly another bright light overtook him and he found himself at his home sitting by the fire next to his ball. He picked up the red piece of rubber and started to bounce it off the wall and catch it, he played for a good ten minutes untill a shaddow cast over him, a big hand came down and grabbed the ball, its sharp claws bursting it. "M m my bawl" he whimpered as he stared up at the nasty face of his older brother, "Time to grow up you pathetic mut boy" he snarled as he threw the tattered remanes of the ball to the ground. "Momma gabe me dat bawl sesomewo, youw weally mean, big stoopid meany" the little half demon growled as he blinked back tears, "Whats wrong brother, are you going to cry" sessomarou taunted as he kicked the child to the ground. Inuyasha tried to breath but the fource of the kick had knocked the air out of him, just as he was about to pass out another bright light appered. This time the toddler was sitting by a lake by the body of his dead mother, he had fished her out of the lake after just about managing to knock out the big fish demon, he was five again now rather than three. With tears running down his cheaks he began to dig a hole where he was sitting, every dig to the ground with hes claw he asked a question, "Why did she haf to die?", "Why did the stupid demon pick her?", "why did she haf to leave me?", "Why couldnt I be a full demon so I could beat up the murderer fish?", "What do I do now?, I have no home, no food or protection, how will I survive?". When he was satisfied with the size of the hole he dragged the corps into it an began to berry her as best as a five year old could, "Bu bye momma, Im gonna miss you, I hope you have a nice time up there in heven" he sobbed as he finnaly covered her. Then he went in search of a rock, he found a sutibaly big enough one by a small waterfall and dragged it back putting it at the head of the grave, then he carved the word 'M O M M Y' as best he could with his sharp claws. He sat next to the grave for a while in silence,  
how would he live with out his momma? he wondered, he felf sick to his stomouc thinking about it, he missed her so much, he didnt know where to go or what to do so he stayed by the grave for the next few days, he didnt eat or drink, what was the point, his little life seemed empty without her. He curled up on the grave, he was cold and hungry but it didnt matter to him, 'he would never leave her, NEVER' were his last thoughts as the light once again consumed him. This time he awoke at ten years old (in human years), he was walking by the side of a river heading towards the apple tree he slept in. He stared into the water as he walked, the remembered that day, that horrible day, every time he saw the waters reflections. Suddenly he heard voices coming towards him, he leaped into a neer by tree to hide and listen,  
"Wheres that stupid half breed, I feel like hurting somthin" laughed one boy, "I saw it around here somewhere" answered the other boy, "What shal we do to it today?" asked the third boy, "Lets just find it and see what I feel like" smiled the first boy. Inuyasha gulped, every day the same three boys hunted him down and did nasty horrid things to him, he just couldnt let them see him. Suddenly a black bird flew into the hanyous face making him yelp and fall from the tree,  
he landed to the ground with a crash causing the the boys to swing round and spot him. "Well well well, looks like the mut face decided to come out and play"  
cackled the middle boy, "Leave me alone or or ..." the inu hanyou began, "Or what you half breed scum, are you gonna hurt us" The third boy laughed as he pushed inuyasha backwards towards the river, he almost lost his footing but managed to get back on ballence, seeing the paniced look on the dog eared boys face when he almost fell in the water told the trio that this was a great oppertunity to humiliate, hurt and possibly even kill the boy. All three boys smiled at each other then gave a big nasty smile to inuyasha, "W what are you g gonna do?" he asked nervously, Suddenly the first boy lunged at him pushing him into the deep icy waters of the river. "Help, I cant swim" he spluttered panicly as he splashed around franticly trying to kee his head above the water, this just sent the nasty trio into a hysterical fit of laughter, "Ha ha ha, dog boy cant swim" laughed the second boy as they watched the poor hanyou drown. The next thing he remembered was being washed up on a river bank miles down nere another village, he just lay there, unable to move because both his legs, one of his arms and most of his ribs were shattered, he just waited untill the bright light consumed him yet again. This time he was thirteen and was running from a huge bear demon, "leave me alone"  
he yelled as he ran as fast as he could, the demon simply roared and ran faster after his prey. After what seemed like an eternaty of running for his life the hanyou tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground with a thud, he turned around to see the demon face to face with him, his great big paw smacked down and hoisted the pre-teen hanyou off the ground. "PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID UGLY B******" he snarled angrly but te bear demon squeezed him harder causing several of his bones to break and shatter, "Time for lunch" the demon licked his lips and helled the boy above his wide open mouth. Inuyasha, scared out of his wits knew that there was only one thing he could do now, "mother told me never to fight, not to ever hurt a livin being, but if I dont fight then im gonna die" he thought. "Sorry momma" he whispered as he drew his sharp claws and began slashing them through the unsuspecting demons flesh. As the demon crashed to the ground, inuyasha leaped onto a low branch to stop from being crushed, he sat there a while, staring at the sickning sight of a creature surrounded in its own blood and whimpering as its life escaped it. "Im sorry mother, I have done the only thing you didnt want me to do, kill an inicont being, sure it wanted to kill me, but it needed food I guess" he mumbled out loud, "How is it that I killed it though, its a full demon, and im only half, was I just lucky or do I have more strength than I know"  
he wondered as the light consumed him once again. Now he was seventeen in human years, he was surrounded by fire and death, "GIVE ME THE JEWL" he shouted as he slashed his claws through yet another inicent human, ten more arrows fired at him but he doged them with ease. Suddenly the woman he loved was in front of him,  
"Kikio, you betrayed me, you b****" he yelled, "It was you that betrayed me you half breed scum" the woman yelled back, Inuyasha lunged at her, "DIE" he screemed as he smashed his claws threw her chest, he leaped back and watched as she fell to one knee, "die inuyasha" she snarled with the most venomos anger he had ever heard in a voice as she shot a glowing bow as top speed strait at him, it slamed into his chest throwing him back at great force into the sacred gods tree, he watched as she collapsed and the spell started to take effect on him, just as he was about to fall asleep he was for the last time consumed by the light. The hanyou opened his eyes, he was back to being three and was back in the dark bloody smelling place. "See what you were back then, and see what you are now"  
came a booming voice, "What do oo mean?, who awe oo?" cried the young boy, "Once inicont but weak, that is your past, now a murderous outcast, what is of your future?  
well i will show you..." boomed the voice as the bright light appered in a ball shape and lit the dark room. Inuyasha gasped in horror, "No, This wont happen,  
I wont eber do this" he shreeked as he looked around at the ripped apart bodys of all his friends, Kagome, shippo, sango, miroku, kilala, myoga, even old keade covered in blood, their limbs torn from their bodys, the soals torn from their eyes. "Nooo, it cant happen,I will neber kill them, I cant, I wont" he sobbed.  
"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT, THEY WILL ALL DIE BY YOUR HAND INUYASHA" yelled the voice. - end of dream. Kagome woke in the middle of the night to the sound of soft sobbing, she lit a candle and got up from her sleeping bag. After a few minutes of searching she finaly came across the red clad three year old curled into a ball and crying into his hands, "whats wrong inuyasha?" she whispered in a soft conserned tone.  
He looked up at her with his big, shiney, tear filled eyes, "Im scared gomme, he sai I gonna huwt oo and everweone, I don wanna huwt anyone" he sobbed as she scooped the toddler up and cradled him to her chest, "Mommas dead isnt she?" he wailed, ""Im sorry inuyasha, but it will all be ok alright, you just had a nightmare, you will feel better in the morning" she whispered in a soothing voice. "G gome, c c can I sleep wif oo tonight?" he whimpered as he clutched her sleeve as tight as his little hands could, "Umm, i guess so" she blushed and smiled as she lifted him into the sleeping bag with her. "Night gome" he whispered as he snuggled into her arms, "Good night inuyasha" she replyed with a smile.

inu_neko_girl When kagome awoke that morning she was greeted by another shock, she stared down at the now even smaller child clinging to her arm, "oh no, hes geting younger still"  
she gasped. "Somthing wrong kago... " shippo stopped as he saw the hanyou was now smaller than him, "Wow, he must be like only a year old, well in human years anyway".  
"Hes so small" she whispered as she stared at the tiny sleeping baby. "mu mu" he whimpered as he slowly awoke, "mu mu mu mu" he cried, "shhhh, whats wrong inuyasha?"  
kagome whispered panicly, he started to wail. Sango snapped open her eyes at the ear piecing sound of the one year old pup screeming his lungs out, she turned over and saw a certain lecherous monk cuddled up next to her, "Well good morning my dear" he grinned suggestivly earning him a cople of hard smacks on the head that made such a loud CRACK that even inuyasha stopped crying and turned to see what happend, but he soon started up again. "AHHHHH MAKE IT STOP KAGOME" yelled shippo as he covered his ears, "WAHHHHHHH" cried inuyasha louder, "I DONT KNOW HOW" Kagome answered, "WAHHHHHHHHH", "WHATS GOING ON?" asked sango and miroku at the same time, "WAHHHHHHHH", "INUYASHAS GOT YOUNGER AND FOR SOME REASON WONT STOP SCREEMING", "WAHHHHHHHHH", kagome screemed in reply while handing him to sango who took the screeming child but gave an evil stare back to kagome. Kagome then started digging round in her bag for somthing, after a few moments she emerged with a small red item which she rammed into the screeming childs mouth, the group all stared as he immedietly stopped crying. ""Whats that magic object?" miroku asked kagome, "its a pacifier, its a thing from my time that you give to babys and little kids to stop them crying, its not magic though" she answered as she slumped againced a tree. "Hes even younger now, we need to find the erasier as soon as possible" sango told kagome, "we should start looking now" kagome repllied as she stood up, "AHHHHHHHHH" screemed shippo causing everyone to jump and spin around, they then all saw inuyasha biteing shippos arm and shippo trying to pull away.  
Kagome ran over and yanked the baby off the fox kit, "Bad inuyasha, dont do that" she scolded as she tapped him on the head, he growled at her and latched his teath onto her hand, "AHHH, GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFF" she screemed. miroku and sango just stood watching as shippo jumped around trying to grab the puppy that was stuck to kagomes hand, "My guess is that he's teething" miroku mumbled to sango, "Great, as if its not hard enough already to live like this" she replyed. Kagome swiped her free hand at the baby but she just couldnt get him off, she was crying becaause of the pain, "theres only one thing I can do" she whispered as she kneeled down and lowered her child bearing hand to the floor to minimalise pain, "Im really sorry inuyasha, but sit boy" she cried as the poor puppy crashed from her hand to the ground,  
which resulted in, yeah you guessed it, more crying and screeming. Kagome felt terrible about hurting an inicont baby but to be fair he had badly hurt her hand,  
"KAGOME, PLEASE MAKE IT STOOOOOOOP" screemed shippo as he fell to the ground clutching his ears again. "KAGOME GIVE HIM THIS" miroku shouted as he handed her a donut shaped rock,  
"WHATS THIS?" she yelled back, "JUST GIVE IT TO HIM" cried miroku as he clasped his eara too, Kagome causiously handed the baby the rock whick he grobbed and started to chew violently but he stopped crying. "Phew, what was that thing miroku?" asked shippo, "my faveroute amulet, but it works as a chew toy" he whined as he watched the small puppy child knaw on it. "So all he wanted was a toy?" kagome asked confusedly, the group anime sweat drop, "No miss kagome, he is teathing"  
replyed miroku. "Mu mu, huuuuuwwts" whimpered the small child as he continued chewing, "momma?" kagome scratched her head in confusion, inuyasha crawled over to kagome, the stone still on his mouth, "Mu mu" he whimpered as he tugged on her skirt, "He thinks your his mother kagome" shippo gasped. They all stared at kagome for a while, but the silence was broken by the baby hanyou who started crying, "MUUUU MUUUU". Kagome lifted him up and cradled him to her chest, "this is not good,  
he doesnt remember us" kagome whispered as tears formed in her eyes. "We should find the erasier today, if we dont get it soon then he might keep getting younger and well..." sango whispered saddly. "Lets go then" miroku replyed as kagome put the baby on her back and they carryed on searching.

{ Dragon: you only have a few days to send in your ideas, remember the next chapter is the last one that you can send ideas for =Keo=: Thanks for all the comments btw folks Dragon: the next chapter we will also use skipbeatandinufan, Kikiokiller#1 and chibinu's ideas, but if you have any ideas then send them in =Keo=: see you in the next chapter Dragon: hope you enjoyed =Keo= and dragon: AND KEEP REVEIWING 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 ... Scraps part 2

Disclaimer: neather me or dragon own inuyasha, but dragon owns the erasier, puppup and this cookie (*holds up stolen cookie and eats it) "Yum"

{Hi this is =Keo=, dragon left me to write this story today because her pet frog, "Mr plumpadoodles", just died this morning and shes to sad to write.  
Me on the other hand hates frogs while dragon loves them, i feel sad for my friend, but releved that i wont have to wake up and find that slime ball of an animal on my pillow (T_T). So anyway, these are the remaning scrap of storys ppl sent in, so the thing where you send in your ideas ends today !. in this chapter we got...  
skipbeatandinufan: for baby inu to meat kikio Kikiokiller#1- baby inuyasha singing with kagome chibinu- have him barking lika puppy so hope you enjoy reading, BTW THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE SECOND LAST AND AFTER THAT WILL BE THE LAST, IF YOU HAVE SENT US IDEAS FOR AN ENDING THEN WE WILL TRY TO USE THEM! (p.s and a special thanks to our now number one fan 'Inuyashasgirl18' for all the nice comments, "THANX =3".  
PLS keep revewing, heres the next chapter...}

~WARNING: this chapter will contain kikio killing dew to popular demand (and by popular demand i mean dragon asked me to put it in and threatend to tie me to a rabid cow and leave me there if i dont do as she asks) O_O'~

["Mu mu" he whimpered as he tugged on her skirt, "He thinks your his mother kagome" shippo gasped. They all stared at kagome for a while, but the silence was broken by the baby hanyou who started crying, "MUUUU MUUUU". Kagome lifted him up and cradled him to her chest, "this is not good,  
he doesnt remember us" kagome whispered as tears formed in her eyes. "We should find the erasier today, if we dont get it soon then he might keep getting younger and well..." sango whispered saddly. "Lets go then" miroku replyed as kagome put the baby on her back and they carryed on searching.]

skipbeatandinufan It had been two days since inuyasha had transformed into a one year old and the group was starting to feel the effects of looking after a baby. "Kagooommeee,  
whens he gonna stop crying, its been two hours already" Whined a sleep deprived shippo, "Im sorry shippo but theres not much I can do, hes in pain and theres nothing I can do to stop it" kagome whimpered as tears welled up in her eyes, she was tired after staying up all night with the screeming child, she had had one hour sleep then was re-woken two hours ago by yet more screeming, she was streesed out but couldnt help feel sorry for the teething child, he must be in agony. "Miss Kagome, couldnt you mabey give him that magic item that stops crying, I beleve you called it a 'pacificeyer' or somthing" a verry tired monk asked as he grabbed hold of a certain slayers butt, "HENTAI" screemed sango as she slapped him hard around the face. "Sorry miroku" Kagome replied as she held up a ripped up pacifier. "Cant we just have miroku suck him in the wind tunnle" shippo suggested hopefully, "NO, shippo how could you say that" Kagome scolded. The group began walking into a large forested area as they discussed methords to stop the 'noise'. "What about ear plugs" Suggested kagome, "But then how would we hear a demon approching" Miroku sighed, "If a demon did come, we wouldnt hear it anyway cos of all the SCREEEMING" Shippo snapped. All of a sudden there was silence, everyone froze, "He stopped" kagome whispered, they all stared at the miniture hanyou, he had indeed stopped screeming and was now pointing to the sky. "Whats he pointing at?" Miroku asked as they looked up just in time to see a soul seeker flying over head. Just then an arrow hit kagome in the arm, "Ahhhh" she squeeked as she dropped the baby and fell to one knee clutching her arm, "Where is inuyasha?" Kikio demanded from behind the group. Inuyasha, who had no clue what was goind on hopped up,  
un-hurt, from the ground and crawled over to kagome, "Mu mu ok? he asked as he saw the blood on her arm, "THAT CHILD... YOU MATED WITH MY INUYASHA, HOW DARE YOU"  
Kikio screemed as she saw and heard the dog eared baby. The whole group stared at kagome who was as red as a tomato, they wearnt sure if it was from embarresment or anger, they all took a step back as kagome stood up, a murderous look on her face. "How could you think THAT, THIS 'IS' INUYASHA YOU B****" Kagome snapped.  
"Hewo" chirped a little voice, kikio looked down at her feet, there stood a little hanyou, only the age of one, "I inu-asha, what oo ame?" he smiled inicontly.  
"Dont try to trick me you baka recarnation, this is not the man I was betrayed by, thats not possible" Kikio scowered at kagome, venim in her voice, She then kicked the pup to the ground and stamped on his chest, this caused him to screem, then pass out. "YOU EVIL B****, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A CHILD" screemed kagome who was in floods of tears as she ran over and scooped up the injured chibi, as soon as he was in her arms, kikio struck an arrow through kagomes back.  
Baddly injured, kagome stumbled over to the others and lay inuyasha on the grass before turning round and giving kikio the most livid death look that anyone had ever seen. "Mu mu, wha happen?, oo huwt?" Came a weak little voice, "Inu... Inuyasha, your ok" the look in kagomes eyes melted as she looked down at the little puppy boy sitting beside her foot, "Im ok inuyasha, im just glad you're alive" kagome smiled as she embraced the child in a hug. "Tha mean lady huwt mu mu" The little hanyou growled, he grabbed kagomes skirt and hauled himself off the ground, he wobbly toddled over to kikio, stumbling quite a bit, but he got there.  
"Whats your real name you dirty quater breed scum?" the mico demanded as she stared discustedly at the boy, "I AM INU-ASA, AND OO AWE A BUWWy TO MU MU" he yelled as he stuck his tiny claws into her leg and grabbed her hand with his half growen teeth, kikio winced in pain but didnt react. "You are not inuasha, now tell me your name and admit that you are the offspring of that baka hanyou or die" she said quite plainly, He didnt say a word, just bit her harder and clenched his claws as tight as he could, he used all his strength, his claws were jammed in her flesh but no blood was drawn (*just to explain, she doesnt bleed because shes made of soil and ashes). After a moment of silence kikio decided she would get no answer from the whelp so she lifted her hand and flund the child to the ground,  
she then put a foot on his chest and held an arrow to his throte, "This is your last chance you worthless dog, admit it". "AAAARRRRRGGGGG" kagome screemed as she shot an arrow at close range strait through kikios chest, she dropped her wepon and fell as kagome ran to inuyasha, "MUMU" he cried as he through his arms around her neck, "Oh inuyasha, m so glad you're ok" she whispered into his little doggy ear, "Y Y YOU W WILL PAYYYYYY" Kikio screemed as the fire from hell consumed her body. "You're safe now inuyasha, but what are you gonna feel when you grow up" kagome thought as she carryed the pup back to the others. "I gota say well done kagome, finaly that nasty woman is gone forever" Shippo smiled as he hopped over to kagome, "You really can be scary when you are mad miss kagome" miroku laughed nervously, "Mumu cou neber be scawy, she nice" inuyasha grinned as he hugged her leg, The group looked at the pup and smiled, "How did a sweet, inicent,  
loving child like this turn into inuyasha, what happend to him" they all thought.

(Quick authers note- Im sorry about this next part, kikiokiller wanted singing, and i rlly cant write songfics, plus she didnt mention a song name so we picked one at random, im sorry that this next paragraph sucky suck sucks.)

Kikiokiller#1 It was closing in to night and the group had set up camp and were now eating raymon around the camfire. "Gome?" asked a quiet, nervous, little voice, "Hmm" answered kagome half way through her cup of noodles, "I supos to be hiddi toni, if I don then de people wi huwt me an oo again" inuyasha whimpered. The group all looked up from their food to see the hanyou child staring at the sky, his knees pulled up to his chest and a look of fear and hurt in his eyes, "De moon is gonna hide toni" he started to tremble as he hid his face in his sleeves. "Oh right, its the new moon tonight" gasped shippo as he finaly figured it out five minutes after everyone else,  
"Who hurt you and your mother when you turned human?" asked Sango, he knew the answer would be bad, they all did, but who would have the heart to hurt a child who was a mear one year old. "Evewe one, de people fwo de village, de demons ob de fowest, even big bwudda an uncle an cusun, eveweone wan me an mumu dead,  
they alway hunt us when de moon hides" The pup replyed, not moving his head from his arms, he sounded verry choked up. The group all just stared at the ground,  
they all realised that hanyous were hated because of what they were, they all knew that inuyasha had a hard time growing up, but none of them had ever realised that there was no-one exept his own mother that exepted him, that every life, even his own blood reletives hated his guts, that every time he had a single moment of weakness that he would face death. "So I guess this is why he hates to show weekness, when he was just a baby he would be dispiced and hunted everytime he showed his human form, how could anyone try to kill an inicent baby?" Kagome thought as tears welled up in her eyes. "INUYASHA, I WONT EVER LET ANYONE HURT YOU" kagome almost yelled, this made the whole group look up from the ground, it even made inuyasha look up, he had a tear staind face and bloodshot eyes. Kagome pounced on the child and squeezed him so hard he thought his eyes would pop out, just as she let go he began to change, a few moments later he was full human. "Lets spend the night in that cave over there" shippo squeked as he pointed to a large cave in the rocks, "good plan shippo" miroku smiled as the whole group moved their little camp into the cave. They stayed up late and talked, but by eleven o clock the group was all asleep, exept inuyasha and kagome, Inuyasha let out a huge yawn,  
"Tired inuyasha?" kagome smiled, "Uhh huu, bu if I seep toni an anyone com den we go quiet fow eber" the pup whimpered at the thought, "Its ok inuyasha, I will protect you, nothings gonna kill any of us tonight ok" Kagome whispered softly as she pulled him onto her lap. "Smile, though your heart is aching, Smile even though its breaking, When theres a cloud in the sky, You'll get by..." Kagome began to sing when she was interupted. "Whe oo don smile, the wi be pain an sowwo,  
Smile den the will be tomowo." inuyasha continued, then they both began to sing together, "When the sun comes shining through, for yoooouuuu". "How do you know this song, I thought it wasnt invented in feudel times but in my time?" asked a verry confused kagome, "Bu mumu, oo sing me di song fow me when eber I sad" he replied, Kagome shrugged and they carryed on, not realising that they were secretly being watched by a monk, a slayer and a fox kitsune. "Light up your face with gladness, Hide every trace of sadness, Although a tear mabey ever so near, Thats the time you must keep on trying, Smile, whats the use of crying, You'll find that life is still worth while if you just smile, Thats the time you must keep on trying, smile whats the use of crying, and then the sun comes shining through,  
for yooouuu." "You have the sweetest singing voice inuyasha" Sango giggled, Kagome turned round and blushed as saw their secret audience, "I don feel afraid anymowe whe mumu sing, it fun to sing" Inuyasha yawned as he snuggled up to kagome, Miroku, sango and shippo then joined the two around the fire and joined in. "Smile though your heart is aching, smile even though its breaking, When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by, thats the time you must keep on trying, Smile, whats the use of crying, You'll find that life is still worthwhile, if you just, you'll find that life is still worth while, if you just smiiiiiiilllle, smile". Kagome looked down to see shippo and inuyasha fast asleep snuggled up on her lap, "They are so kawii" she squeeked as she rapped her arms around the sleeping kids. "I cant help but wonder, He is so inicent and fragile as a child, I mean even when he was three, he was telling me about how pritty butterflys were, and at one he sings and hugs people, what happend, I mean, if you tryed to hug adult inuyasha then you would most likely get throwen into a tree, why did he change?" whispered sango. "I dont know miss sango, but by my guess, somthing happend that scared him for life, mabey it was his mother, he seems pritty close to kagome thinking shes his mother, losing her must have been heart wrenching for him, especialy as a five year old" Miroku answered saddly. "Oh inuyasha, I cant imagen what you went though as a kid, it must have been terrible for you" kagome thought saddly as she drifted off to sleep, the two children still in her arms.

chibinu It was the next morning and kagome was first to wake, carefully she lay the two sleeping demons on the ground and slipped away to make breakfast. Sango and miroku soon awoke to the smell of pancakes (*ok i dont know what they eat in fuedal japan for breakfast, but right now they are having pancakes), and went to help kagome. Then shippo awoke from the sound of miroku being slapped by sango, "*Mornin inuyasha" Shippo yawned as he stood up and woke the pup, Inuyasha sat up and mumbled somthing shippo didnt hear, then the two went out for breakfast. They all sat and ate pancakes outside the cave when suddenly inuyash froze,  
"Mumu" he whimpered nervously as he grabbed kagomes skirt, "Huh, what is it inuyasha?" kagome asked slightly conserned, "Somthi comei" he began to tremble and hug kagomes leg, "Whats going on kagome" asked sango, "I think inuyasha sences a demon" kagome answered worryedly, "Hmm, strange, I sence no evil pressence"  
Miroku stated, "I dont sence anything eather" shippo added, "Inuyasha, are you sure somthings comeing?" Kagome asked in a confused tone, suddenly inuyasha stopped cowering and grinned, he began to sniff the ground then dashed off into the trees. "What was that all about?" shippo asked while scratching his head in confusion, Just then they heard loud barking and growling from where inuyasha had just left, quickly and without another word they all dashed off to find out what happend. After a few minutes of running they reached a small clearing and stood looking confused at what they saw, there was inuyasha running around on all fours with a puppy, (*A real puppy, not a demon or hanyou), they seemed to be playing. "Whats going on?" shippo asked breaking the silence, "I honnestly have no clue" Miroku answered, "INUYASHA" Kagome called, at this the childs ears perked up and he dashed over to the girl, "Sowwy mumu, i soudnt wun off" The baby appolagised. "Whos this?" Sango asked as she bent down to stroke the small brown puppy, "thi is toti, he my new fwiend" smiled the hanyou, "Thats a cute name,  
howd you come up with it?" sango asked, "I didn name him, hi mumu di" the child answered as he gave sango a confused look. "Well how do you know his name then, did he tell you it?" Laughed shippo, "of couws, how else wou I kno it" he replyed, Shippo stopped laughing and they all stared at him, "You can under stand dog talk?" shippo asked confusedly, "Wew I am a dog" inuyasha replied while tugging on his ear, "Wow, I never knew that" Sango murmered, still a bit dazed. Suddenly the puppy started to bark, then inuyasha turned to him and barked back, in a verry doggy like bark, "Wow, you really can speek dog" Kagome gasped, "What he say?" asked shippo, "He sai oo all acti wierd" The boy laughed as he went back to playing with his new friend. "That is so cool, why'd he never tell us he could speek to doggys"  
shippo burst with exitement, then he went to join the game. "Man he keeps alot of secrets from us" Kagome sighed, Sango and miroku nodded in agreement as they all slumped down next to a fallen tree and watched the demon kit, the hanyou dog and the puppy chase each other and have fun. It was an hour into their game, inuyasha jumped over shippo to avoid toti, as he landed on the ground, he caught a scent, the familier sent of blood. Inuyasha froze, soon after shippo froze, toti must have smelt it to because he ran away. Kagome, sango and miroku ran towards the kids after realising somthing was wrong, just as they reached them, all five of the group (kilala stayed at the cave after smelling a puppy, cats dont like dogs) saw a tall figure emerge from the trees, "Big bwudda" Inuyasha gulped as he grabbed kagomes leg, sesshomarou stumbled over to the group then colapsed in a puddle of blood, a huge gash visible though his back. The group all stared at the fallen youkai for a moment, then inuyasha looked up, "Umm, Mumu" He whispered as he began to tremble, slowly they all looked up at the beast that chased the childs brother, a humongus (*the size of three houses) dragon demon loomed above the group, blood dripping from his claws. "The erasier, its here" kagome gasped as they stared up at the beast.

{Yo what up, like it?, dont worry, sesshys not dead (*Fan girls all stop crying), this chappy ends on a cliffy, I have always wanned to do that, Kay next chappy will be writen by dragon and yours trully if dragons feeling better, and should be out by the end of the week, please stop sending ideas, you had your chance and missed it,  
PLEASE R&R, THX FOR READING! bu byes} 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 ... The final battle

Disclaimer: =Keo=: Say it Dragon: No you say it Kagome: I can solve this, inuyasha you say it Inuyasha: no way weanch Kagome: *holds up pics of baby inu, I will email these to everyone we know if you dont say it Inuyasha: *Gulp, Umm ok, =Keo= and dragon dont own me, but they do own the erasier, puppup and toti the puppy =Keo= & Dragon: Yaaay

{Dragon: IM BACK, MWAHAHA =Keo=: Yup, we are writing this together again Dragon: We got 6 emails of requests for the ending, so we picked one from a hat =Keo=: Here were the ideas...  
InuYasha-Breeze - to beat the erasier and make him grow up graduly Sora7 - have the battle and for everyone to be beaten and it left up to inuyasha !tamatoy! - To have them all beat the creature but he doesnt get older Inumaniac#1 - Have him get older but keep his young mind buyokilalacat - Make sesshy finish the battle kamilord - Dont destroy the erasier but make them have more adventures.  
Dragon: We took one at random, and the winner is (*drum role) ... SORA7 =keo=: This is not the last chapter btw, theres another one (or two depending on the coments) after this one Dragon: Yup so keep reveiwing if you want us to keep up the story afterwards.}

[sesshomarou stumbled over to the group then colapsed in a puddle of blood, a huge gash visible though his back. The group all stared at the fallen youkai for a moment, then inuyasha looked up, "Umm, Mumu" He whispered as he began to tremble, slowly they all looked up at the beast that chased the childs brother, a humongus (*the size of three houses) dragon demon loomed above the group, blood dripping from his claws. "The erasier, its here" kagome gasped as they stared up at the beast.]

"RAAAAAAAAWWWWW" roared the creature, the fource of its breath knocking the group to the ground. "W w was it always this big?" squeeked shippo, "We are no match againced that" sango gasped, "We have to try" Kagome cried as she puulled out her bow and aimed for the beast. "Shippo, you and inuyasha go and hide" called miroku,  
"Come on inuyasha" shippo pulled at his sleeve, but the hanyou wouldnt move, "I no wanna lea mumu" whimpered the frightend child, "You gotta, that thing will crush you" shippo paniced, "INUYASHA, GO WITH SHIPPO, I WILL BE FINE" yelled kagome as she shot another arrow at the monster, it dodged and swiped its huge claw at her. Before it hit her, sangos boomerang smashed into the claw, knocking it out the way. Inuyasha and shippo ran for cover while miroku, sango, kagome and kilala battled. Kagome aimed another arrow at the erasiers head, "Aim fow the jewl, if you knock it out then it will be easyer to beat" Cried sango as she dodged a huge dragon like tail that almost smashed her. Miroku tried to hit the beast with soutras knowing that if he sucked it in with his wind tunnle then inuyasha couldnt turn back, Kilala pounced at it, biteing its leg, trying to get the monster to fall down, sango threw her bone boomerang at it, trying to unwedge the stuck shard, and kagome did the dame with her arrows. "Sippo, I scawed" Whimpered the pup as he sat trembling behind the big rock that they were hiding behind,  
"Dont be afraid, they can handle this, I know they can" Shippo reasured, although a hint of dout was in his voice, the two boys watched as their friends ran around franticly trying to dodge attacks, just trying to find moments to use their wepons, for such a giant demon, it sure was fast.

Kagome jumped to avoid the giant tail swooping her way, just as she landed she shot another arrow, it hit the dragon in the side of its neck, at this he turned and roared loudly, knocking kagome to the ground with the fource of his breath, "AHHHHHHHHH" she screemed as his gianormus foot came hurtling towards the girl,  
suddenly out of nowhere, a tornado zoomed past pulling kagome away just in time as the foot smashed down, causing a small earthquake. Koga carefully lowered kagome down on a rock, "Koga, you saved my life" Kagome cried as she flung her arms around him, "Does this mean you'll finaly be my woman?" koga asked hopefully,  
"NO, for the love of..., IM NOT YOUR WOMAN" kagome snapped as she quickly pulled away from the hug, "Koga, I know you have inuyasha, but we could really use your help destroying the erasier" Kagome looked up at koga, desperality in her eyes. "No way, I aint doin anything to help that mut" Koga growled, "But koga, please,  
we cant kill it alone, its too big, you're strong, you can really help" Kagome looked up with big shiny eyes, "Urrg, fine, but for you, not for that mut face"  
spat koga as they both rushed to help sango and miroku in battle. The erasier smashed his claw into miroku and he went flying into a cliff face, "MIROKU" sango screemed as the monk fell uncontius to the floor. Just then the claw began speeding towards sango, "WATCH OUT SANGO" screemed kagome, sango just managed to dodge in time.  
Seeing how hard a battle this would be, koga gave a loud "HOOOOOOOWWWWWLLLL", and a few moments later his tribe appered, The great monster was now surrounded by about 30 attackers.

"Sipo, who da big stinki wofi man?" asked inuyasha, "thats koga, your sworn enemy, but kagomes convinced him to help destroy the erasier" Shippo replyed, he looked down at the confused hanyou who in retern gave him a blank look and cocked his head, "Ok never mind" Shippo mumbled and face plamed. Meanwhile the feirce battle continued, already after only a mear five minutes of fighting, three of kogas men were already down, "we cant beat this thing, every time I hit it, it doesnt even leave a scratch" Koga yelled while smashing his sharp claws into the demons leg, only to find they didnt effect the titanium like skin. "We have to keep trying,  
we gotta destroy it, we just gotta" Kagome stated as tears formed in the corners of her eyes, Suddenly the creature let out a pain filled yelp and swung around,  
a great slash lay on its back and their stood a verry baddly injured sesshomerou sword in hand. "Hey, the muts brother is alive" Koga stared at the demon in shock, he could have sworn that he was dead a moment ago, Suddenly a big jaw came hurtling towards the wolf demon, "KOGA LOOK OUT" Yelled sango as she leaped over the beasts tail. Koga jumped out of the way but his entire arm was ripped from his body by a gianormus tooth, "AHHHHHH" He yelled as he fell to his knees, "KOGA"  
kagome screemed as she ran over to him, "OOK OUT MUMU" screemed inuyasha as the fist of the demon came crashing down almost crushing the girl.

She reached koga and knelt besides him, "K ka gome" he stuttered, his voice weak, "Stay still koga, your losing alot of blood" Kagome cried as she fourced back tears, She bandaged up his wound and pulled him from the battle over to shippo and inuyashas hiding place, "Stay here with inuyasha and shippo, you're to weak from blood loss to battle anymore" Kagome instructed as she ran back into battle. "Hey squirt, did that mut face get smaller or am I gettin delusinal?"  
koga asked shippo rudely, "SQUIRT" Cried shippo, "MUT FACE" Cried inuyasha, both kids growled at the injured wolf and aproched him, "heh, what you two whelps gonna do?" Koga spat, although a hint of nervousness in hs voice, "AHHHHHH" He screemed as both the kids started kicking his wound. By now most of kogas men were eather serverly injured or dead, miroku was K.O againced the cliff face and sesshomarou was sitting againced a tree, he had lost alot of blood so he needed rest.  
"SANGO" Kagome screemed as the slayer was now smashed into a rock face by the demon dragons huge tail, Kagome shot another arrow at the monster, this time it hit a mear inch from the jewl in its head, the creature gave a cry of pain and swung a great big fist at the girl, she jumped out the way but his sharp claw ripped a gash in her side, "MU MU" Inuyasha shreeked panicly as he saw blood pour from her wound. "I gotta go and help them, stay here inuyasha" shippo instructed as he transformed into a balloon and flew into battle leaving the poor pup alone with only the knocked out wolf demon who had fainted from the pain of having his wounds kicked.

It was only shippo, kilala and kagome left in battle now, the massive aria they were figting in was scattered with dead and injured bodys. "Shippo, I told you to stay hidden"  
Kagome scolded the kitsune, "Kagome, I can help" He squeeked as he sent his giant spinning top into the face of the erasier, it batted the illusion off and bashed the balloon with its great big claw, "EEEEEEEEEEH" Shippo screemed as he went flying miles into the woods, "SHIPPO" screemed kagome just as a pink beam shot down from the creatures head heading strait for kagome, seconds before it hit kilala leaped infront of her, the beam had no effect on the demon cat. "Thanks kilala" Kagome wiped the sweat from her forehead, just then the huge dragon stampped its foot down into the cat, "REOOOOOOW" Kilala screeched as the fource of the foot broke most of her bones and sent her flying into a tree. Kagome gulped, she was the last one, face to face with the monster, shakely she lifted her bow, "For inuyasha" she murmered to herself as she relesed the arrow, the pink glowing wepon sped towards the demon, hitting it strait in its forehead,  
dislodging the jewl. As the shard fell to the grownd the demon seemed to shrink a little, but it was still easly the size of two and a half houses. The enraged demon let out a huge raw as he swoope his massive claw down, scooping up the girl (ya kow like in king kong), "AHHHHHHH" kagome squeeked as she was pulled into the air.

Inuyasha watched in horror as the giant claw squeezed the girl, his sensitive ears heard her ribs cracking from the strength. "mumu mumu mumu mummy mother,  
wait..." His panic thoughts were interupted, "KAGOME" He yelled, his voice sounded adult again, his body still child though, everyone who was still alive looked up at the child as he ran towards the demon. He drew his tetsaiga without a second thought, athough it was easly three times his size he lifted it with one hand, he ran towards the demon, his eyes full of firey rage, "H he c can lift the tetsaiga" Kagome looked shocked at the hanyou child running towards her capture.  
"LET HER GO" He yelled as he took a massive leap in the air untill he reached the demons chest and slammed the giant sword through its heart. The erasier let out an ear peicing roar before it exploded into a zillion peices, "Ahhh" shreeked kagome as she hurtled to the ground, "kagome" inuyasha gasped as he leaped down, breaking her fall.  
"Inu inuyasha, y you did it..." kagome looked down at the little boy she crushed, "You're still a baby though" she gasped, Inuyasha looked down at his mini body,  
"Does this mean I cant turn back?" he thought while stareing at his tiny hands, "Kago... AHHHHHH" Inuyasha was interupted by a huge pink ghost like cloud smashing into his back, he gasped for breath and fell to his knees. "INUYASHA" Kagome screemed, tears falling down her cheeks.

Through the foggy cloud of pink she could just about make out the figure of the hanyou, "He's getting older" kagome gasped as the silloette grew larger and larger, the boy continued to screem in aggony. Kagome looked up at the sky, lots of simmilar clouds were shooting out in different directions, "they must be other peoples lifes" she smiled.  
The mist slowly started to clear and kagome ran over to her friend, "Inuyasha" she cried as she swung her arms around the teenage boys neck, "Ka ka gome" he whispered,  
his voice was weak and raspy, he blacked out. "Think he's ok?" questioned a familliar voice, "Yup, he just blacked out" Another voice answered, "When will he wake up?", "I dont know, but it should be soon". Inuyasha opened his eyes, "HOLLY SH***" he jumped back from a huge group of people gathred round him,  
"YOU'RE AWAKE BIG BRO" Shouted shippo as he lunged at inuyasha, before he could land he was knocked out the air by a clawed fist, "Dont ever call me that whelp"  
he growled, "Why am I surrounded by tons of stupid wolves, dead demon guts and... is that sessomarou?" the hanyou asked turning to kagome, a confused look on his face. "Umm, ok, whats the last thing you remember, I will explain from there?" kagome laughed nervously, before he could answer he was interupted, "Yaaay, our savior is awakend" Cheered a bunch of wolf demons, "He's the one that destroyed the erasier" cheered a bunch of humans, "What in seven hells is goin on?" inuyasha stared scepticly at all the eyes on him. "Dont you remember, you destroyed the erasier, he would have killed all the wolf tribe if you hadnt stopped it when you did" Kagome smiled, "I remember that, but whats with all the mortals, I dont remember them?" he scratched his scalp in confusion, "they are all the people that had their lifes stolen by the erasier, after it was destroyed their lifes returned" she answered. He sat in thought for a moment, then his face turned pale, suddenly followed by a dark shade of red, "Are you ok inuyasha?" asked kagome, "I just remembered everything that happened over the last two and a half months" he choked, "Yup, we have a LOT of annoying you to do" shippo laughed, kagome and the others all joined in laughing, "Damn it, this is gonna ba a loooong week" he thought as he lay back down and shut hs eyes hoping it would all go away.

{Dragon: Hey, what up ppls =Keo=: PLEASE SEND A VOTE OF WEATHER YOU WANT ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE, thank you Dragon: Omg we just stayed up all night watching 'the final act' serise of inuyasha =Keo=: I loved the bit at the verry end where they got marryed and kagome yelled "big brother" to sessomarou and he gave her evils then she says "Huh, he looks annoyed" then she turns to inuyasha who has this wierd discusted anime face and she says "What you too?" then he says "That just sounded wrong". LOL XD Dragon: =KEO= YOU JUST RUINED THE STORY FOR WHO EVER HAS'NT WATCHED IT YET :(  
=Keo=: Sorry U_U Dragon: Was an awsome ep though (BTW IF YOU HAVENT SEEN IT, IT IS A REAL EPISODE, JUST LOOK UP INUYASHA FINAL ACT EP 26 part 2)  
=Keo=: YUP =3 Dragon: STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND KEEP R&R pls}


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 ... teasing, revenge and long awaited romance

Disclaimer: Dragon: *Sniff *sniff *sob =Keo=: Whats wrong Dragon: I miss chibi inu =Keo=: Look we all knew this day would come, you gotta let him go, we didnt own him anyway Dragon: But we dont own older inuyasha eather *sob =Keo=: But you DO own the erasier Dragon: so what, hes dead now TT_TT =Keo=: What about puppup and toti Dragon: toti ran away, but i still have puppup *smiles

{=Keo=: YAAAY, we are happy Dragon: Ya we got a bunch of reviews and only one was a flame =Keo=: Evil flamer, you know who you are :( *evil glare Dragon: anyway, im so sad, its nearly the end of our first fan fic =Keo=: *Bursts into tears, NOOOOOOOO, dont die mr ficcy Dragon: We have planned this to be the last chapter BUT... if enough people ask then we will have an epiloge =Keo=: PLEASE COMMENT TT_TT Dragon: Hope you enjoy our (Possibly) last chapter =Keo=: Goodbye U_U}

[ He sat in thought for a moment, then his face turned pale, suddenly followed by a dark shade of red, "Are you ok inuyasha?" asked kagome, "I just remembered everything that happened over the last two and a half months" he choked, "Yup, we have a LOT of annoying you to do" shippo laughed, kagome and the others all joined in laughing, "Damn it, this is gonna ba a loooong week" he thought as he lay back down and shut hs eyes hoping it would all go away.]

"When I grow up, I wanna be a pwitty butterfly and dance with the flower fairys" shippo chanted as he skipped and danced round the god tree, inuyasha was up in his faverout branch growling, he had been sitting there for three days strait, only coming down for food, since he had relised what had happend he hadnt said a word to anyone, he wouldnt even look anyone in the eyes, a perminent blush seemed inprinted on his cheeks, he haddnt even come down to bop shippo for his taunting.  
"Shippo, come on, give him a break, he will never come down if you keep this up" Kagome sighed as she watched the kit prance around the tree in a desperate try to futher humiliate the hanyou. "ok kagome, can we have lunch now?" shippo asked happly, "Sure, you go back to keades and I will meet you there in a few minutes"  
kagome replyed with a sweet smile, with that the kitsune skipped off. "Inuyasha, I know you're upset, but please talk to me" Kagome pleaded as soon as shippo was gone, He didnt reply, he mearly growled. "Will you at least come down here?" she asked in a soft yet demanding tone, he grunted but didnt budge, "Well inuyasha,  
sorry but dont say I didnt warn you... SIT" she bellowed as the frustrated dog boy slammed from about fifty meters up into the rocky ground. "Bitch" he growled as he pulled himself up and got ready to jump back into the trees, but before his feet left the ground, he felt a small hand tug on his sleeve, he turned around,  
eyes fixed on the floor hoping she wouldnt see his beet red face, "Please" kagome whispered, he could smell tears falling down her cheeks. "Dont cry kagome" inuyasha grumbled, he sheepishly lifted his head, still avoidiing her gaze, he looked around, then smelt the air, yup they were definatly alone, with that he picked kagome up bridle style and leaped into the highest hidden branch of his tree. He carefully lowered her onto the branch, she looked up at him and smiled,  
then she flung her arms around him, "Inuyasha, I missed you" she beamed, he sat in shock from the hug for a moment, but then put his strong arms around her.

A few moments later she relesed him from the hug and set her chocolate gaze on his shining golden eyes, he turned away, still feeling ashamed, and he knew now was where the questions would begin. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered softly, he turned back to her, still not meeting her eyes, "Look I Was a Stupid wuss of a whelp in the past, Ok I admit it, so can we please leave it at that" He growled, but not a thretening growl, more of a pleading growl. "But inu..." she was interupted again, "I dont wanna talk about it, shippo and the others are gonna NEVER take me seriously again as it is" he growled a little more iritably this time, "But inuyasha I..." again she was blocked by more of the hanyous spech, "What ever you're gonna tease me about then just do it now and go the hell back to your own damn time you stupid Bitch" he almost snarled with some anger but more hurt, "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled trying to finnish what she wanted to say,"What is it bitch" he sighed irritably "Im not gonna tease you ok, Im understand that you're feeling embarrest and ashamed right now and I am not here to play on that" kagome took both his hands in hers, "I just wanted to talk to you, its been months since I have been able to talk to you, adult you, I have really missed you, even if you havent missed me"  
she had a sad almost wimpering tne of voice for the last bit. "Kagome, Of course I missed you" he mumbled, feeling a bit acward to be hand in hand facing each other like this. They sat in silence for a while, but the quiet was broken by a hyper young fox kitsune, "KAGOOOMMMMEEEE, WHERE ARE YOU?, IM HUNGRY" shippo yelled as he entered the clearing, "Well inuyasha, will you come down for now, pleeease" kagome pleaded, her eyes big and puppy like, Inuyasha sighed, "Fine wench, but only if you promice not to sit me for the whole rest of the day" A smirk appered on his face, kagome gave an agrivated sigh but nodded her head in agreement.

"KAGOOOMMEEE" Shippo shouted louder, just then a large red clad hanyou landed infront of him with kagome on his back. "Hey you convinced him to come down, what ya do? Give him a teddy bear?" Shippo burst into hysterics and started rolling round on the floor, 'BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP' shippo receved fourteen large bumps on his noggin, "WAHHHH KAGOOOME" wailed shippo, "INUYASHA SI..." she was silenced by a large clawed hand clamped to her mouth, "Remember your promice" he evil grinned, "Ohh kami, what have I done" kagome sighed as she scooped up the KO fox and ran to follow her half breed boy to the village. Miroku and sango were sitting in keades hut and... well you know what they were doing, 'Rub rub' "HENTAI" 'SMACK', when all of a sudden inuyasha walked in and kagome followed suit carrying shippo. "Well my congratulations miss kagome, you managed to get him out of the tree without any tears" miroku laughed,  
sango giggled into her hand while kagome signaled for him to stop or die, "So it wasnt to scary being up that high this time inuyasha, good for you to face your fears" The monk carryed on, kagome waved her hands in the air franticly telling him to stop, but he was laughing to hard to notice her or the large angry half demon approching him, "Well miss Kagome, I must say you are doing great at potty training, the floor is still dry and he's been standing here for ..." Miroku never got to finish his taunt because the next second he was lieing uncontius on the floor with a bump bigger than any of them had seen, even inuyasha himself looked a little shocked at the size. Sango looked at miroku, then stared at kagome waitingly, kagome notest this, "Sorry sango, I had to promice not to S-I-T him to get him to come out the tree" Kagome held out the poor knocked out kitsune for her friend to see, sango realised what her friend had done and a look of sheer terror appered on her face (wierd for her, kinda out of charactor) as she snuck out the room so as not to have any chance of being killed by the dog demon.

Inuyasha stared at miroku for a moment, an evil smile crept onto his face as he walked out of the room. "INUYASHA, WHERE ARE YOU GOING" kagome called angrly,  
"Follow me wench, I want you to watch" he laughed, twas a dark evil laugh. Kagome lay shippo down next to miroku and followed the dog boy, deathly afraid of what was about to happen, as soon as she got through the door he signaled to get on his back, she did, not wanting to anger him, "Inuyasha, where are we going?" kagome was scared of his answer, "To get rid of that mangey wolf" he smirked as he dashed off carrying kagome. "NO inuyasha please, he helped us in battle and he's injured, please dont do this" Kagome pleaded, but he ignored her and kept running, after about ten minuted they arived at kogas cave. As they entered a familiar but annoying voice called out, "Well hello kagome my love, oh and hey whats up mut face" Koga laughed, "Koga you need to run" Kagome explained, a hint of nervousnes in her voice, "Why should I run, this is my home?" koga asked confused. Suddenly "WIND SCAR!", koga just about dodged the attack, "WHAT THE HELL YOU DUMBASS MUT" Koga shreeked as the last remaning few wolfs came to his aid (he now has one arm, remember), "KOGA RUN" kagome shouted urgently. "Cant you just do that sit spell on the 'dog breath'" koga cried as he leaped from an 'iron reaper soal stealer' attack, "STAY STILL YOU BAKA WOLF" inuyasha yelled as he tried to grab the fleeing wolf. "Or what mut, you gonna go crying to mummy" koga mocked as he pointed at kagome, "SHUT THE HELL UP WOLF" screemed a slightly mental inu hanyou. "INUYASHA STOP, KOGAS HURT, IF YOU DONT STOP NOW I'M GONNA SPEND THE WHOLE OF TOMORROW S-I-T ing YOU, THEN IM LEAVING" screemed the more than slightly mental kagome, koga now sat in the corner, looking almost afraid of the insane screeming pair, "umm well anyway, I think we're all just gonna go out for a while and leave you two alone" koga laughed nervously as his pack began to exit the cave as fast as possible, the anger in both the teens faces were scary.

"MOVE AND I WILL KILL YOU WOLF" inuyasha yelled at the wolf demon, "heh, you couldnt if you wanted to dog breath" koga said, (uh oh, wrong answer).  
"meidio zangoshia" inuyasha called as a huge black hole appered from his sword and smashed the cave, it only just gave inuyasha, kagome and koga just enough time to get out before it compleatly collapsed. After they watched kogas home turn to dust, inuyasha looked towards kagome, all of a sudden all his anger and power greed disapered and his whole body tenced with fear, "inuyasha... sitsitsitsit SIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" kagome screemed at the top of her lungs, it was so loud that back at keades hut about ten miles away miroku and shipo awoke from their comas. At this point kagome didnt care that she was breaking her promice, she was so fuming mad she could have ripped the head off the worlds stongest demon. A few moments later kagome sighed and turned to koga to appolagise for his cave, but when she saw him she found him, his pack and every wild animal, every demon and every human in the area all huddling behind a rock, "was I really that scary?" kagome thought as she walked over and stared into the hole, "OH HOLY KAMI" she gasped as she stared at the seemingly never ending hole going through sheer rock, "BIIIIIIITTTCCCHHH" came a loud whimpering echoed voice, "thank god he's alive" kagome sighed in relef.  
Just then a giant hole broke away in the side of the cliff leading to inuyashas hole creating a giant cave, Koga looked over the side of the cliff at the cave,  
"Thats twice as big as our old cave, thank you sister kagome" called one of the pack, "soo kagome, now thats over, want to be my woman" koga said while taking her hand, her eyes twitched and a familiar anger filled her, "uhh never mind" koga squeeked while retreting back to the rock.

"Koga, could you please find me some rope to get inuyasha out" kagome sighed whilst calming down a little, koga obayed, afraid of the consiquences of if he didnt.  
"CLIMB UP THIS INUYASHA" she screemed into the looking bottemless hole, a few minutes later kagome caught site of him, a wave of guilt panged over her as she saw his condition, his clothes were covered in rips and tears, his face covered n scratches and bruses, three of his teeth were missing and he looked like he was about to pass out from pain and expload from rage at the same time. "Errm, I guess sorry wont cover it then" kagome gave a nervous chuckle. They had left without saying a word and had got back to keades in silence. "KAGOME your back" sango smiled, then she looked at inuyasha and wasn sure wether to laugh, screem ad run or just ask kagome to sit him because clearly she had already broken her promice, "Kagome" shippo smiled wearly as he stumbled into kagomes arms, still in pain from his head wounds, "shippo, im sorry inuyasha hurt you earlyer, but I got him back for it" she giggled as she pointed at the hanyou who was about to expload,  
Shippo laughed weakly and fell to sleep in kagokmes arms, Kagome gently placed him down in the next room with coma miroku who had woken up only to be KO by sango for bottom grabbing (what else). "sooo... what happend here?" sango asked nervously to break the acward silence, "Well, umm you see urm..." kagome tryed to think where to begin, "woolllff" inuyasha snarled with a high amount of venim and hate in his voice, sango quickly figured out the whole story and gave kagome a quick nod.  
"You promiced" inuyasha hissed giving kagome an evil evil evil glare (so evil that it was tripple evil :O el gasp).

"I dont care inuyasha, im sorry but destroying their cave was going over bord" kagome sighed as she lay down, it was only 5pm but she had gotten use to going to bed when inuyasha did as a child plus it had been a long day and she was tired. "You stupid F***** Bitch (I dont class that as a swear, bitch means female dog) I F***** am F***** P***** off with F***** you.  
Kagome gawped at his language, I mean sure he swore alot, but never this much, or that word, "Inuyasha... SIIIIIIIIIIT" kagome screemed, the rage suddenly reterning to her.  
Sango stared for a moment, then decided it would be better to go to bed, even if its in the same room as the perverted monk than be in this battle ground so she rushed away. Kagome, expecting inuyasha to get up and snap at her waited a few moment, then relised somthing was wrong, "Inuyasha?" she whispered as she knelt down beside him, no responce, "INUYASHA" she yelled in his ear, no responce, she flipped him over and saw that he had his eyes shut and was passed out, "well I guess it takes exactly thirty six s-i-ts to knock him out" she laughed, then she grabbed a blanket and snuggled up next to him for a good night sleep.

So much for everyones good night sleep, about an hour later a large shaddow cast into the hut, kagome who was still slightly awake opened one eye to see who was blocking the fire light, "ohh hey sesshomarou" she mumbled and closed her eyes, a moment later she snapped them both open and sat bolt upright, "SESSHOMAROU"  
the girl shreeked waking everyone up, they all came rushing out in battle stance. "whaddya want sesshomarou?" inuyasha snarled, "calm down you delinquent half breed,  
Im not going to kill you or your worthless friends today, my injurys are severe and so are yours by the state of you, I am mearly here to make sure you're not a whelp anymore so I may destroy you when we next meet" sessomarou said emotionless as normal, and with that he began to walk out, "Thank you sesshomarou"  
kagome smiled, everyone turned to face the girl in confusion, "why are you thanking HIM?" inuyasha asked, growling the 'him'. "Whether he was trying to help or not he played a big role in defeating the erasier and saving you" kagome replyed with a grin, Inuyasha tryed to think of a come back, but couldnt think of one so he mearly "feh"ed making everyone (but sesshomarou who had left ond inuyasha who was angry) laugh, "its good to have you back inuyasha" kagome laughed and threw her hands around his neck,  
"now why dont we all sit down and have some dinner" kagome smiled, before relising that she had just sent her bf for another trip to the ground to kiss lady foor,  
"Sorry inuyasha" she laughed, "bitch" he growled.

Half an hour later the gang were all wide awake and enjoying warm bowls of raman infront of the fire. "Ya know, it felt almost as if sesshomarou was just coming to check if you were ok, like an act of careing" kagome mumbled a little scepticly, Everyone stared at her, "Your head's in the clouds wench" inuyasha answered and went back to inhaling his food. "So inuyasha?" shippo asked, "What runt?", "you can speek dog?" shippo giggled, inuyashas face turned red and he turned away,  
"Feh, so what if I can, I am a DOG demon" he growled, "and whatever happend to your dream to become a 'perdy pink buderfwy'" the kit burst out in laughter and flapped his arms around like wings. "Shippo, dont be mean" Kagome scolded softly, "but kagome he's always mean to me" shippo pouted and sat on kagomes lap. Just then inuyasha turned back towards the kit and mumbled somthing, "What you say inuyasha?" shippo asked, inuyasha sighed and repeted a little louder, "" he mumbled as fast as he could then turned away again. "D d did he just appologise, and to ME" shippo gasped wide eyed,  
everyone stared scepticly at inuyasha who sighed, "Look I still hate the runt but I guess in the big picture I was more stupid and helpless at his age than he is now so im sorry I called him stupid and helpless cause that would make me a hypocrite" he growled still not turning back. "Wow inuyasha, thats verry thoughtfull"  
kagome smiled as she hugged him, he didnt say a word.

Later that night everyone turned in and the only ones left awake were kagome and inuyasha. "Hey inuyasha, how did you survive on your own like that all those years?"  
kagome whispered, inuyasha looked her strait in the eyes, they were swirling with a mixture of pain and saddness but also relef and comfort, "I had to learn to protect my self fast or die, so I did" he whispered and shruged. They sat in silence for a while, kagome sitting in inuyashas lap, both holding hands and staring up at the stars, "Hey inuyasha?" kagome asked again, He looked down at her questionling look and nodded to show he was listening, "What happend to you, you were just so inicent, so sweet and happy, what happend that made you feel you had to be insecure and untrusting?" she whimpered, the words she spoke made her feel sad, her throte tied itself in knots and her eyes burned with the urge to cry.

He looked away out into the forrest and sighed, "It was a few days after my mother died, I waited by the grave I did my best to make, I waited there because I couldnt feel any reson to leave, why should I live if there was no one to live for. I was so hungry and cold, but I just couldnt bring myself to leave, After a while I was too weak to find any food or water or shelter anyway. I was asleep ontop of the muddy mound and I woke to the sound of voices, they were asking each other if I was alive and whether they should drown me to be sure. I opend my eyes and saw three men, they knew I was alive so they chased me away with knifes and pitch forkes, I ran deep into the forrest untill I lost them and hid. After a few hours it was morning, I was practicly starved and couldnt hunt yet so I wandered over to the village to ask for food, when mother was with me people would stare and say mean things but nothing more, this time everyone I past threw rocks at me and kicked me, One of the villagers pulled me up by my hair and cut one of my ears off with a knife, it grew back within a mear week but it was so painfull at the time that I kicked him and ran. I had no idea why they acted different with me that time, now I know about evryones hatered with us half breeds but back then I was to young to understand, humans and demons ever since then just wanted to kill me so I had to teach myself how to fight and hunt and smell out danger, since that day I had never trusted anyone, well up untill kikyo, but she betray me too,  
so after that I even find it hard to trust you guys" he shrugged and stared back at the girl.

Kagome was in floods of tears, she opend her eyes when she felt a pair of large arms rap around her, she sniffed and hugged him back. "Im so sorry inuyasha"  
she whispered, he didnt answer, she knew that for him remembering all this must be overwhelming so she just kept quiet and kept hugging him, soon she felt her sholder get wet, although he would deny it to his grave, he was crying, he couldnt stop the tears of pain from falling, the memorys of the dead face of his mother, of the angry hatefull faces of the villagers, the repeted demons that wanted him dead becase of who he was, it hurt, not because people and demons had physicly and emotionaly beat him everyday, but beacuse he had had to grow up to beleve he couldnt even come to trust his own friends, that he was'nt even worthy of having friends. Kagome felt her heart heave with the pain that he must be feeling, she brgan to rock him to and frow like she did when he was little, soon his sobbing reduced to mear sniffles, "You ok?" she asked him looking down at his head resting on her sholders, he nodded but didnt speek or look up. After a while of sitting in silence kagome drifted off to sleep, inuyasha relised this and gently lay her beside him, covering the girl with a blanket, he turned and began staring into the fire. He looked around to make sure everyone was asleep then put his hand into his kimono, he grabbed what he was looking for and gently pulled it out,  
He held the small dog toy up to his face, "mother" he whispered with a smile and hopped into a tree, clutching the stuffed animal that he beleved to hold his mothers spirit to his chest he fell asleep.

THE END !

{Dragon: *sob =Keo=: *sob Dragon: Im so sad its over =Keo=: me too Dragon: HEY REVEIWERS, IF YOU SEND US IDEAS THEN WE WILL WRITE AN EPILOGE =keo=: btw sorry if this chapter isnt good, we stayed up all night writing it, cos im going home today Dragon: I never thought I would say this but Im really gonna miss you TT_TT =Keo=: this story brought us closer as friends :)  
Dragon: Yup, and you can come round again whenever you want to write more storys with me, or you can write you're own on this account, we share it =Keo=: THANK YOU REVEIWERS, FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT IN READING AND REVEIWING THIS STORY Dragon: HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND LOOK OUT FOR OTHER INUYASHA FANFICS WE WILL WRITE SOON Dragon & =Keo=: GOODBYE :3}


End file.
